Call us Hetalia
by Amethystfairy1
Summary: Hetalia Academy, beneath a private school facade it hides an elite academy for young vigilantes, a student body so diverse that they use their home countries as code names. Team's such as the Axis, the Allies, and the Nordic's study here, so when one of the student's is supposedly murdered by an ancient enemy, these powers will come together to end the rival once and for all. {AU}
1. Over the years

**_TO THOSE OF YOU WHO READ MY OTHER STORIES!_**

 ** _Just wanna let you know, this story is PRE TYPED, it's an idea I've been working on for a while and happened to finish so I decided to post like some of my other completed stories! (The Dragon's Journey Home, No Matter What, All the Trouble That your Worth, are a few) This also means that my actual working stories, (Draconem Rising and the Chrysalis Academy, to name a couple) Will not be ignored!So, welcome to my newest obsession, Norway Iceland brotherly. First off, main word BROTHERLY, this is not a pairing shipping type story. Also, just because Sweden and Finland are also in this, that doesn't mean they're gonna get married! Sheesh, I ship it as much as the next girl, really, I do, but come on! I mean, there's some content many will interpret as RussiaxChina, but it's not, deal with it. Also also, is it just me or is Iceland ridiculously hard to write? So at some points he may be OOC, especially is the situation calls for it, but I'll do my very best to keep him in character. And, I was to lazy to come up with a name and personality for the lady who took the boys in, so can we just bear with me on that one? Great. And hey, did anyone not notice Grandpa Rome doesn't get a human name? So I just called him Romulus, maybe it's the wrong name, maybe it's bad, most everyone ends up calling him Rome anyway. Ok, now that thats out of the way, please enjoy!_**

* * *

Emil always told himself that the older boy that had shown up one day along with his so called 'father' wasn't really his brother.

At least, when he turned eleven that's what he said. When he was younger, he had adored the boy, calling him 'big brother' and following him around. Lukas had always taken care of him, from the moment he'd walked through door with their 'father'. Lukas had been eight at the time, and Emil only six, but they had bonded while their family reunited. For a few glorious years, everything was perfect. Emil had been born in Iceland, and for less than a year he and his mother had lived there before coming to the States. Apparently his brother had been born in Norway, and was left with the 'father' there for several years before the parents had decided to bring the family together for the first time.

Emil didn't know if that man was his true father. His mother never straight out told him, yet she said Lukas was his brother. But than they'd gotten older, their little piece of life had shifted. His mother fell very ill, he and Lukas had been at her side when she'd let out that last shuddering breath that shook her body for a final time, the smile she'd been forcing for her tearful children fading with the light in her eyes.

After that, the 'father' had changed as well. He became cruel, after a point he even because abusive. One night after a terrifying argument between his now thirteen year old brother and his father, Lukas had snapped. His fury at Emil's yet again coming to him in tears and pain, drove him to shove the horrid man they called 'father' one last time into the wall. He'd than promptly turned, seized Emil by the hand, and the two of them had left with nothing but the clothes on their backs and Emil's beloved stuffed puffin. Things had been difficult after that, but for once fate seemed to be kind to them.

Lukas had been confiding in one of his teachers from school about the situation with his family, and the grandmother-like woman had given the boys a home without hesitation. With the kind lady providing them a home, the boys had continued with school, and the second he was old enough, Lukas had taken a job to help pay for anything he could for him and his brother.

Of course, there had to have been a fight.

A horrible argument over Lukas coming to Emil's school so they could walk to their home, which had now been their home for almost three years without problem. At the time Lukas had recently turned sixteen, making Emil fourteen. Emil was just about to graduate into the same high school Lukas attended, but as it was the older of the pair still walked to the middle school almost every school day to walk home with his brother.

What was it that had started that fight? Was it that Emil felt embarrassed about his big brother coming to walk him home from school? Did Lukas say something wrong in front of all of Emil's friends? All Emil knew was that it had made him furious. He'd erupted at his brother the second they were out of sight of his friends. After attacking the older boy with a barrage of hateful words, Emil had paused to breathe. Hand's fisted, violet-blue eyes nearly identical to the one before him, narrow and glaring.

For the first time in his life, Emil saw tears welling hotly in those similar eyes. For as long as he could remember, the young Norwegian only once cried, and that had been the day of their mothers departure from this world. He wasn't that big on smiling either, or frowning, or really making any sort of expression. But hearing such words spewing from his brother's mouth, all directed at him, had brought the dam that had held back the tears since their mother's passing crashing down.

Emil had taken a breath to apologize, realizing he'd hurt the one person he had left in this world. Lukas hadn't said a word, he'd turned his back on his brother and ran before the younger could see the tears beginning to fight their way from behind his eyelids and leak out down his cheeks.

That night, dinner had been the same, and for a few small hours, Emil thought his brother had forgiven him for his words, until he had heard the last words Lukas had to say before retiring to bed.

"I am going to sleep. Good night, ma'am, dinner was great."

He hadn't said a thing to Emil, normally, every night, without fail, never once forgetting, he'd always say 'Good night, brother' before he went to sleep, it was the one time of the day where Emil would let him get away with saying that they were brothers out loud, and every once in a blue moon, Emil would say, "Good night, brother." in response.

The next day in the inklings of early morning, Emil had awoken to the sound of Lukas screaming.

He sprinted into the hall, slipping and tripping on sheets that were tangled around his legs. He ripped the door to his brother's room open, the floor was strewn with his blankets and several pillows, just in time to see a figure disappear from the pried open window.

"LUKAS!"

Emil had dashed to the window, leaning out to see the tell tale, pale blonde curl being forced into a car, disappearing along with a pair of wide violet-blue, terrified eyes staring up at the window before a gloved hand landed on the top of his head and pushed him out of sight. Emil had thought to run down the stairs and out the door to try and stop them, but now it was to late. The car started with a soft revving and took off down the street, after the initial screech of tires on the asphalt, the plain black van had been gone.

And so was Emil's big brother.

 ** _Two years later_**

Chatter flooded the halls of the high school as the final bell rang, teens thronged the tile passageways, eager to return home for the weekend.

"What're you, like, doing this week, mate?" Li, Emil's closest friend, questioned.

Emil glanced over at the Chinese boy, who was wearing his usual red's, black's, and golds with overly long sleeves and sneakers. Emil himself wore a weathered gray long sleeve with a brown cargo jacket on top, jeans, and white sneakers.

He shrugged lazily.

"Gaming or sleeping after I finish my homework." He replied.

"Cool." Li said, that was his usual response to a statement such as that.

A horn honked above the sea of voices and clomping feet, Li glanced to the road to see a older teen with the a lighter head of brown hair than Li's, a goofy smile on his face as usual, waving out the drivers window at him.

"There's Yong Soo. We're going on a day trip to the mountains on Saturday, so I'm afraid I won't be able to, like, see you until Monday. Later!"

With that the boy waved to his gray haired friend and ran off to jump into the backseat of the large eight seater car, him having seven siblings and no parents, a car of this size was definitely necessary.

Emil had met Li in a way neither of them were happy with, but both were glad to have each other. Li's oldest brother, Yao, had turned sixteen, and not a week later he'd been kidnapped by a large black van, the next year his second oldest brother Kiku had been taken away the exact same way, a little over two weeks past sixteen. The police had connected this with how Lukas had been taken barely two weeks after his own sixteenth birthday had been celebrated the same month as Kiku's. Emil had meet Li and his remaining five older siblings, Yong Soo being oldest among them now that Yao and Kiku were gone, miracle have it, the boy had turned sixteen a little under a year ago and nothing had happened to him. Same with his twin, who'd turned sixteen mere minutes later. The extra precautions they had taken may have had something to do with it. The pair of youngest siblings sort of just hung around with each other. Occasionally they talked about what happened to their brothers. Most of the time they choose to just know the other knew what they were going through, and they turned out to be enough for the duo.

The Icelandic waved back before turning to head home, treading down the same sidewalk he always took, he froze when he saw a familiar black van pull around the opposite corner.

The kid shook his head. _No way, stop dreaming, that's not the same car, there's no way it could be._

These thoughts didn't stop the young man from dodging across the street and peering around the corner.

He was greatly surprised when, with a soft hissing sound, Emil got a face full of gas from a gloved hand, and a person who's features blurred like smoke when he tried to get a good look at them standing over him.

Then his eyes rolled up and he went unconscious.

* * *

 _ **Yes, I really did post another story, didn't I? *Sigh* I just can't help it, when I get an idea, I write, but I did post a new chapter of Draconem Rising (Fairy Tail) to make up for it! Anyway, please favorite, please follow, and please review! I can update whenever so the more reviews I get, the more urged I'll be to post again soon! Thanks and please read next time! `**_


	2. Unite the Nordic's

**_Just wanna let you know, this story is PRE TYPED, it's an idea I've been working on for a while and happened to finish so I decided to post like some of my other completed stories! (The Dragon's Journey Home, No Matter What, All the Trouble That your Worth, are a few) This also means that my actual working stories, (Draconem Rising and the Chrysalis Academy, to name a couple) Will not be ignored!_**

* * *

 ** _Well, so far so good, now we're getting deeper into the characters and meeting our first and most central team, the Nordics! Please enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _In an underground base._**

"C'mon, Nor! Let's go spar!"

"Your annoying, Den."

This exchange seemed to have been going on for the past two hours, Mathias shouting excitedly to his teammate to go do something, and his teammate turning the page of his book and repeating the same sentence.

"Your annoying, Den." Lukas said again as his Danish friend fell over the back of the couch to lie upside-down next to him, feet kicking in the air.

Mathias's spiky blonde hair was nearly touching the floor as he hung his head and groaned.

"I'm sooooo bored."

"You say that now, but what will you say when it's time to go to class in tomorrow?" Their short, also blonde, friend, Tino, asked cheekily from his workshop at the opposite end of their base.

In the academy all of them attended, the students were grouped into teams. They got to choose when they arrived to either go it alone, attempt to form their own team, or join an existing one. Most student's chose the latter option, as Lukas had.

The boy sighed as he glanced over to Mathias, across to Tino, who'd just lit a blowtorch for some reason, than he heard the silent, imposing footsteps and felt the presence of the fourth member of their team, named the 'Nordic 4'. He came down the ladder from the balcony above.

Their base was the same as pretty much all of the other bases beneath the innocent facade the Hetalia Academy put up above them. It had a decently sized living room, which was positioned beneath and partly to the side of the thin metal wire catwalk balcony, accessible by ladder, that lead to the boys rooms. There were five doors up there, hiding rooms behind them, in a neat row, the fifth room was empty since the team only had four members, but they were searching to expand to their full capacity of five. The living room had two long couches to either side of a flat screen TV mounted on the wall, and two large armchairs in front of the TV, set a few feet behind and to the inside of each couch.

Currently the irked Lukas and the bored Mathias were stationed on the couch that was nearest to the ladder leading down from the catwalk. The entire wall was painted a modern gray, dotted with prizes and plaques the team had won in their two years of activity along with framed pictures of a few of there accomplishments along with one of them in their uniforms. In that one, Mathias had an arm flung over Lukas's shoulders, the other tossed out to the opposite side. A closed eyed grin spread across his face, spiky blonde locks tousled about. Lukas had his arms crossed, shoulders hunched, and a clearly irritated expression on his face. Tino was standing in front of Berwald, his usual joyful smile bright, Berwald behind him had a stoic look of unconcern written on his features.

Berwald, the final and largest member of their group, adjusted his glasses before turning to go see what Tino was up too.

The end of their base, opposite of the door, was about twenty feet by twenty feet of gadget's, gizmos, and, at the moment, fire. Tino was using his blowtorch on one of his latest creations and was getting rather carried away.

When Berwald walked up, he shut off the torch.

"Hiyaaa!" He sang cheerfully as he made to heave the strange device from the small metal table where he'd been soaking it in fire back to the workbench with mitt covered hands. Lukas couldn't really tell exactly what this newest addition to their arsenal was, but knowing Tino, it probably had the ability to blow up.

Tino was the tech expert of their group, but he had a bad habit of enjoying explosions. Any given device that had come from the Finnish boy's mess of workbenches, scrap metal, and screws, had at least one button that made it blow up. It was a strange combination, considering the teen was very kind hearted, overly cheery almost all the time, and incredibly nimble, though he wasn't very talented in the field, his extraordinary creative mind and the technological know-how to bring his idea's to life were genius. Mathias took over the wild side of the team, he could improvise and come up with new angles to the original plans in the time before the bullets could reach them.

Mind, that happened quite a lot with a group such as this.

Berwald was the offensive member of the team, and he made one hell of a get away driver. He also had the knowledge to operate the many pieces of equipment in their jobs in the field. A place Tino rarely dared venture due to his lack of physical strength and stature. He was skilled in hand-to-hand enough to scrape through his sessions in the training arena and gym, he preferred to keep everyone connected back in their van, calm and always upbeat, he was the perfect man for the job. He was one of the rare exceptions to the academy's sixteen year old rule. He'd been miserable in his old school. The Finn had been able to make it through the initiation in the training arena, just barely, at fifteen years of age, and as such, though he was a year younger than Lukas, he was a few months ahead of him in the academy.

Lukas was the fighter of the group, in his two years at the academy he'd managed to learn enough different ways to deck a man to earn him a spot among the academy's elite. As to the jobs these teams performed, many would call them criminals, but they had a different view on the subject. Lukas could still recall the overwhelming feeling of right when he and his new team had completed their first job two years ago, simple enough, they'd used a camera blotter of Tino's design, climbed the side wall of a large business that the school's intel had caught dumping illegal substances into the nearby ocean waters.

Lukas could remember the speed of his breath and the thrill rising in his chest when he'd sprinted through the deserted halls with his teammates covering his escape, clutching in a rock hard grip the incriminating evidence they'd dug up. He saw vividly in his mind the ground rushing up to meet him as he leapt from the second story window and rappelled down using the rope they'd attached during infiltration. He could remember switching on the TV two days later and seeing how the police had moved in and arrested the leaders of the business. How they'd gotten an 'anonymous' tip containing the pieces of the puzzle they'd been missing in order to seize the company on claims of illegal waste disposal.

Lukas rolled his eyes at the thought as he snapped his book shut, letting out another casual.

"Your annoying, Den."

To interrupt his friend's now several minute long tirade on his supposed boredom.

The Hetalia Academy had quite an impressive feat to boast, so many different nations were represented in the school that for code names, all of them used the places where they'd been born.

The entire reason that Lukas, Mathias, Berwald, and Tino, also known as Norway, Denmark, Sweden, and Finland, had become the 'Nordic 4'

The Norwegian of the group stood up as Mathias rolled over to take up the entire couch now that his teammate had moved.

Lukas wore a pair of black pants with many pockets, both out in the open and cleverly hidden, with a black belt, and black shoes. His undershirt was long sleeved, and dark red, button up and collared, with a white ribbon like tie and the winged Hetalia emblem embroidered onto the lapel in black. His usual black jacket with a the red winged Hetalia symbol on the lapel hung ready by the door. His signature cross shaped hair clip, though now black instead of white to match the rest of his clothes, still sat proudly among his blondish gray locks and curled cowlick.

All of the other wore variations of the same uniform. Tino with a black vest and no tie, while Berwald wore a black vest with a black necktie, all wearing the red long sleeve. Mathias wore a collared shirt similar to Lukas's, with short sleeves instead of long, and a black necktie allowed to swing wild instead of the way Berwald's was tucked neatly in, with the symbol in black the lapel for them all. All of them were about to go back to what they were doing, when suddenly the speaker set up in the very corner of the ceiling crackled to life and all eyes instantly went up to it.

"Alright, hope it's something exciting!" Denmark cried out, pumping both fists in front of himself, eyes sparkling.

Norway rolled his eyes at him again and listened as the voice of the schools headmaster, Romulus, though it was very rare anyone ever called him his actual name, his code name from when he worked in the field was far more popular.

He'd been so good, the italian man had earned himself the code name 'Rome'.

All around the academy, eyes raised to the speakers in anticipation as their exuberant superior began to speak.

"We've got something exciting for you all!" He exclaimed in his rich, commanding tone of voice.

"I knew it!" Mathias cried out, but was quickly shushed by all his teammates.

"Today, we are welcoming a new student into our beloved Hetalia Academy! I expect each and every one of you to treat him kindly and help him feel as welcome as possible, and I also expect _each and every one_ of you to come to the main training arena, Arena 1, of course, to watch his initiation!"

 _Fun, we get to see some poor kid that's barely sixteen fight his way through the course at full strength and nearly get himself killed._

Lukas could still remember his initiation, and it hadn't been fun. He'd dodged, rolled, been smashed, and at one point had been flung against a wall by an exploding mine in the ground. As Tino and Mathias scrambled up the ladder to get to their rooms, wanting to grab a few things before they headed out, Lukas thought back to the time after he'd gotten out of the infirmary from his initiation, in a new school uniform and a very confused state of mind.

 ** _Two years ago_**

Lukas collapsed into a chair in the large mess hall, the smell of the food was overwhelming, but the thought of eating a single bite caused the Norwegian's stomach to turn over.

"Hiyaa!"

He glanced up, emotionless violet-blue eyes scanning a petite, cheerful looking blonde wearing a uniform similar to his own.

"How're you feeling? You know, you did great, I nearly broke my arm when the mine flung _me_ into the wall!"

The boy laughed to this memory, and Lukas continued sizing him up without a word.

"Anyway."

The blonde stuck his hand out.

"My names Tino, I'm on a team called the Nordic 3, it's just me, Berwald, and Mathias."

Lukas stared at Tino's hand but didn't take it and didn't offer his own name. Tino kept on smiling as he let his arm drop to his side, rocking back on his heels as he tucked his hands behind his back.

"Oh, here they are now!" Tino glanced over his shoulder as the other two members of his team came over, both donning school colors.

"Sup!" Mathias shouted way to loudly as Berwald nodded.

"What do you want with me?" Lukas asked without even introducing himself after the Finnish blonde had pointed out who was who.

Tino didn't seem even the smallest bit deterred by his harsh first words.

"Well, we were hoping you'd let us make the Nordic 3, the Nordic 4!"

Lukas blinked.

"You don't even know if I'm Nordic." He pointed out.

"Sure we do, you look like one!" Mathias said happily, prodding Lukas in the forehead and causing his head to rock back and forth once.

"Your annoying." He stated blankly.

Mathias's face fell for a moment as he looked Lukas over.

To the newest student's surprise, he started cackling with laughter.

"You think so?" He chuckled.

Lukas sighed, studying each of the others closely.

He figured he had nothing to lose.

"Fine."

He stood and crossed his arms, taking on the most intimidating stance he could, with was actually quite intimidating, and spoke.  
"I'm Lukas, I'm from Norway, so if your asking me to join your team or something, fine."

With that Lukas had walked off to get something to eat, and was secretly pleased when his new teammates followed along behind him.

Mathias chattered his ear off, beginning to call him a nickname that would stick, and Lukas responding the same way every time.

"This is really good! You should try them, their from Berwald's place!"

"Not as good at italian ones."

"Don't get down on yourself, Sve, they're great! I'm sure your country will get even better at them too!"

"Listen to Finn and try one, Nor!"

"No. Your annoying, Den."

None of them knew of the lasting, loyal friendship that first conversation would form.

* * *

 _ **Yup, Swedish meatballs, couldn't think of anything better but I suppose it fit the occasion. Soon is the reunion of Lukas and Emil! So, please favorite, please follow, please review, and please read next time! Thanks!**_


	3. Allies, Axis, and the Swiss Snipers

**_Just wanna let you know, this story is PRE TYPED, it's an idea I've been working on for a while and happened to finish so I decided to post like some of my other completed stories! (The Dragon's Journey Home, No Matter What, All the Trouble That your Worth, are a few) This also means that my actual working stories, (Draconem Rising and the Chrysalis Academy, to name a couple) Will not be ignored!_**

* * *

 ** _Ok, we're gonna be meeting up with some of the other students! Introducing the Axis and the Allies! Plus plenty of other nations-turned-teens! So please enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _At the entry to the training arena._**

The entire underground section of the academy was designed very much the same as the team bases. Walls were alternating of gray's and dark coffee like colors. With many doorways into labs, training area's, classrooms, and computer labs. They had to literally drag Tino passed the workshop window when he saw they were working on a new undetectable form of easily buried land mines.

As they moved through the halls they ran into plenty of other students.

Hercules, code named Greece, was wrestling with Sadik, code named Turkey, in the hall over something involving cats and something about Sadik's weird white mask. A group of the female students, including a very unhappy and obviously getting dragged along Vash, code named Switzerland, passed by. His little sister Lilli, code named Liechtenstein, was pulling her older brother along by the hand to make sure he wouldn't try to get out of going to the arena.

It was well known that the blonde sniper hated heavily crowded area's and getting him to even eat in the mess hall with everyone was a stretch. Lilli was perfectly happy to be with others, and often pulled her protective brother along with her, she was speaking with Seychelles, Ukraine, and the well feared Belarus. All of them donned unique uniforms in the same shades of red and black. In fact, the majority of the girls donned dresses, except for Lilli, who was wearing an outfit that matched her brother's to a tee.

"Lilli and Vash are matching again with those long double button jackets and boots, who do you think decides when they do that? I mean, she's already got the same haircut as him, but his hair is girly looking, so I guess it looks cute on her, plus that adorable purple ribbon, even though it clashes with her outfit." Mathias asked Lukas as the group passed by.

Norway shrugged, "Guess they like to match." He responded.

"No duh, Sherlock, but why?"

"How should I know, go ask them, why don't you?" Lukas shot back.

Tino laughed,

"I think we should just leave it at 'they like to match' unless we want the Academy's top sniper's on us. Vash taught Lilli how to shoot since she was a little kid, and when she got here a couple years after him, he found that she'd become almost as good as him. You know, I also heard that Lilli wears that ribbon because Vash gave it too her a week before he was brought to the academy, thinking she'd never see him again, she treasured it and wore it every day, than when she was brought in and found out he was alive, she just couldn't break the habit or the attachment so she insisted on continuing to wear the ribbon every single day."  
The other three stared, "How do you know that?" Mathias questioned.

Tino tilted his head innocently.

"Vash told me." Was all he said.

"The only things Vash has ever told me in two years of being in four different classes together is, 'Leave me alone' or 'Go away' so how did you manage to get into a full conversation with him?" Lukas asked, curious as well.

Tino shrugged, "He was eating in the mess hall by himself, he always eats late to avoid everyone, when I came in for a late lunch, it was just the two of us in the hall, so I sat down next to him and started talking to him. He was sorta awkward but not mean or anything. Turns out he has a phobia of crowded places, to many people make him nervous, and thats an understatement. He gets freaked out when their are to many faces, even when he knows all of them. He's not antisocial or something."

Lukas raised his eyebrows, "You give a whole new meaning to the phrase, 'Killing them with kindness' y'know?"

Tino smiled brightly, "Nah, I don't kill people, I just do my job. Keep us all connected, come up with plans and strategies, and blow stuff up."

"Tiny, smart, scary, and possibly explosive. That's our Tino." Mathias teased, placing a hand on his less than tall comrade's head and screwing up his hair.

"I just haven't hit a growth spurt yet!" Tino exclaimed testily, knocking Mathias's hand off of his head.

"I wouldn't hold out hope." Mathias snickered.

Tino puffed his cheeks but let the comment slide in favor of asking a new question.

"You think it'll be another young entry? I hope so!" Tino said hopefully.

Lukas shrugged his response, Mathias agreed with Tino is hoping so, and Berwald did his weird grunt that always seemed to scare Tino stiff.

"P-P-Please stop that..." Finland begged, shaking like a leaf after Sweden shocking him.

"Sorry." Berwald said shortly.

"AII-YAH!"

All of them looked up to see Yao storming across the open area in front of the entry to the training arena. They were still underground, now in a large dome shaped area that was in front of the arena. As was most of the academy was underground, there were several support beams to hold up the mammoth dome. Yao's jacket was red, with black trimming, black pants bunched around his ankles with white wrapping and black shoes. Currently, he was being pursued by a very persistent teen with grayish hair, a round, young looking face, and a towering over six foot frame.

"Leave me alone, Ivan, aru!" 'China' groaned, waving his overly long red sleeves at the taller student.

The Russian gave him a cheery little smile, he wore a large, long coat in red and black, with a rippling red scarf trailing behind him.

"Become one, da?" He suggested.

"Shut up, no! I do not want to start a team with you, aru! I'm on the Allies team!" The Chinese replied, waving his arms so furiously his brown ponytail shook in the air behind him.

Just than, the Allies arrived through the opposite door, and Nordics stopped to watch this scene along with a few dozen other students heading for the arena including a less than enthusiastic looking Vash and a concerned looking Lilli, pure eagle sharp eyes wide.

"Yo, Yao! Bad news, bro, Antonio ditched us to go start a team with Lovino!"

Alfred, code named 'America', yelled loudly as he walked over, ignoring Yao's heaving chest from so much screaming and arm flailing.

"This isn't good! Non, this is terrible! Though Antonio gave up his place with us out of _la amour_ it is still disastrous timing! We need another strength back up, without one we'll have to give up our newest mission!"

Francis, code named 'France', exclaimed, tossing a hand over his forehead in a dramatic display and flipping his red jacket cape.

"Thanks for summing that up, wanker. Bollocks! How are we going to get a new member that quickly!?" Arthur, code named 'England' or 'Britain', growled.

Ignoring his teammates brawling in the background, shouting insults like

"Stupid girly dresser!" or "Lame black sheep!", Alfred glanced over at Ivan.

"Say, who's this dude?" The American asked.

Yao began making frantic 'no no no please no' gestures behind Ivan's back as the incredibly tall teen replied.

"Hello, I'm Ivan, I am being new here, I'm sixteen and a little bit, from Russia." Ivan greeted.

America blinked.

"You aren't a techie, are you?"

Yao had abandon subtlety and was wagging his head back and forth in a panic.

"Nyet. I am field operative, and I'm quite good at being the overpowering."

Yao started swiping his arm back and forth across his neck, attempting to get the message across that this was a terrible idea.

"So how'd you like to join the Allies, bro?" America asked.

Yao tumbled to the floor in a heap.

"I would very much be liking that, I'm sure we'll all be the good friends."

Ivan said happily as Yao stumbled to his feet miserably.

"Save me, aru." He mumbled as the team, now happily welcoming a new member, except Yao, moved off to go into the training arena.

"Mein gott, Feli! Get off of me!"

A brutish German voice echoed as a tall blonde in a military jacket with the Hetalia symbol on the left breast pocket, entered, and he looked none to happy.

"But France is somewhere in here!" A brunette, also in red and black military style clothes, clinging to his ankle and getting dragged along wailed.

"Why are you afraid of that imbecile? You could take him if you just tried instead of wailing 'I surrender, I surrender!' I swear, your good for nothing!"

"I can drive super well!"

"You can avoid enemy vehicles while giving us heart attacks!"

As Ludwig, 'Germany' and Feliciano, 'Italy', made their slow, less than normal way, into the arena, another teen came racing after them.

"Wait for me, please!" His voice sounded soft and none to threatening, he wore a pair of glasses, had short, black hair, and wide expressive brown eyes. He wore a black jacket with a Nehru collar, and red trimming with the Hetalia symbol in red on his lapel. Black pants and black shoes completed his uniform. He was currently clutching several books and a folder that was spilling papers around behind him.

He was struggling to collect the papers he was dropping when Tino walked over to help him.

"Arigato." The teen gave Finland a short bow when he'd regained all of his papers, than turned and hurried off after his Axis team.

"For such an organized and calm under pressure type of guy, Kiku sure can get flustered easily." Mathias said.

"Well at least he's a lot easier to calm down that his brother, Yao's arm flailing could take someones head off! I even heard a rumor that one time he chopped a hole in a wall when Francis spilled Arthur's tea all over that precious stuffed panda of his! He's not the best hand-to-hand in the academy for nothing!"

Tino pointed out as he and his team joined the stream of people heading inside the arena along with the rest of the crowd that had been watching the Axis and Allies, two of the most powerful teams in the academy, enter. The Allies were number 1, and the Axis were nipping at their heels. The Nordic's had been holding their spot at number 3 for several months now, but were facing threats from the 'Baltic Trio' and Vash, Lilli, Roderich, and Gilbert, who'd more recently formed and were struggling to find a team name. While Gilbert, 'Prussia', wanted 'The Awesome squad', Roderich, 'Austria', wished of something more refined. The Swiss siblings were known as the 'Swiss Snipers', everyone forgetting or ignoring the fact that Lilli wasn't technically Swiss. Unfortunately, the two weren't able to think of a good team name either.

Lukas had to admit, as Mathias dragged them into a run to grab front row seats, the arena had quite the set up. The area down below the rows of seating was about the size of a running track and it's inside field, with nothing but dirt and a few random walls and poles here and there. This was the more extravagant of the five arena's, the other four were much smaller and more suited for actual training, this arena was the one used for school competitions, elite practice, and, of course, initiation. The goal of the initiation was to make it from the beginning, the door where you'd enter, to the exit tunnel. But sounded a lot easier than it actually was, what with walls coming out of the ground, bruising disk's being shot at you, and other surprises hidden away beneath the unassuming dirt.

Everyone easily spotted Headmaster Rome, in a vivid red suit with a white undershirt and black tie, and, of course, the Hetalia wings on his breast pocket. He was up in his usual seat, front and center. When the door to the arena opened and the crowd of students broke into loud cheers and encouraging shouts.

Lukas's mouth dropped open slightly when Emil entered through the large doors. They slammed behind him and he instantly spun and began to pound on them, wanting to be let out.

"You can do it!" Tino called down to the younger teen.

Lukas leaned forward and gripped the bar of the divider.

"No way..." He murmured.

"What's up with you, Nor?" Mathias questioned.

"Thats..."

Lukas didn't get to finish, because than, the initiation began.

* * *

 ** _"Yay cliffhanger!"_**

 ** _Said no one every. So please favorite, please follow, and please review! The more reviews I get, the faster I'm urged to update! So thanks for reading and please read next time!_**


	4. Initiation

**_Just wanna let you know, this story is PRE TYPED, it's an idea I've been working on for a while and happened to finish so I decided to post like some of my other completed stories! (The Dragon's Journey Home, No Matter What, All the Trouble That your Worth, are a few) This also means that my actual working stories, (Draconem Rising and the Chrysalis Academy, to name a couple) Will not be ignored!_**

* * *

 ** _Thank you all so very very much for all the support! This story is starting to grow and it's only to chapter three! Thanks again, and here's the next chapter!_**

* * *

 ** _Down in the training arena_**

 _Is this what happened to Lukas? Is this what he went through all that time ago? Kidnapped and tossed into an arena?_

Emil wondered as he backed up, his nerves tingling, feeling the machines of the arena powering to life. A disk came firing out of the side wall, and Emil shouted out in at the unexpected pain when it slammed hard into his shoulder.

"Move! Go forward, stupid, you can't last long in there, run!" Lukas barked, flinging himself up against the bar railing, his voice joining the many other suggestions and screams of the other students.

The other Nordic's were shocked, Lukas rarely ever bothered to clap at any events in the arena, much less be on his feet shouting and pointing.

Emil could have sworn one of the voices in the crowd was familiar, but he pushed it aside, heeding the many orders to get moving, he ran forward and dove behind one of the walls.

Several other disks smacked into the shield, the teen took in his throbbing shoulder, he'd broken his arm before and that hadn't been pretty, but if he took any more of these things it would be more pain than he'd ever suffered before.

Emil started moving from wall to wall, thinking he was doing well as he reached the half way point.

That was when he put one more foot forward, falling into a dead sprint, and a wall shot out of the dirt with a loud crunching sound.

The Icelandic teen let out a scream of surprise, stumbling backwards, than, with a sudden steel cold resolve, as he ran straight at the wall.

Lukas felt an overwhelming sense of pride as Emil launched, braced one foot momentarily against the side of the rising obstacle. He appeared over the edge and leapt the wall before it could come all the way up, planting his hands on the top and kicking both legs over as he hurtled the barrier.

"Yes!" Lukas cheered, not caring that his friends were staring at him like he had just grown a second head.

"Go! Go go go!" Lukas shouted, cupping his hands round his mouth to project his shouts even further, the voices in the crowd were rising as Emil went staggering to one side as a another disk struck his side, the pale gray material shattering upon impact. Clutching at the left of his abdomen and gasping as hot pokers stabbed into his chest, Emil pushed himself forward again. Two more struck home as Emil wove about, managing to dodge the rest of the bombardment.

With his side now saturated with pain, the gray haired teen doubled his speed.

The entire crowd winced when his foot hit the ground a soft click was heard.

"Wha-"

That was all Emil had time to say before the mine he'd stepped on exploded.

A scream tore it's way up from his chest as he was thrown the length of the of the arena, hitting the ground hard and bouncing up slightly, dirt and pebbles being tossed haphazardly into the air as Emil slid across the ground, rolling to a crumpled stop.

"Don't give up! Go! Emil, get up and run! Do you here me? Listen for the mines! They make noise when you step on them before they blow! What do I have to say!? Get up and RUN!" Lukas screamed.

"You know him!?" Mathias demanded, but Lukas was to absorbed in his brothers run to give him so much as a glance.

Emil's heart was pounding in his chest as he rolled to the right to avoid another disk that was fired at him. His entire body was throbbing and he felt as though he could sense the blood coursing hotly through his veins.

Someone in the crowd close to him had shouted to get up and run several times and told him about the mines, the fact that the person had also known his name slipped from Emil's thoughts at the moment, and he figured that was the best plan for the time. He planted his feet beneath him, and shoved himself to his feet.

"Yeah yeah! I'm going! I'm going!"

He found himself yelling back to the person as he began to sprint for the door again.

Lukas shook his head and smirked when he heard Emil's tense response.

 _Always so stubborn._

He thought to himself as the rest of the Nordic's peppered him with questions without receiving so much as a shake of the head as an answer.

This time when another click resounded, Emil was prepared.

Diving forward and spreading out his arms and legs, he recalled how he'd once read somewhere that skydivers used the air to push themselves in the correct directions. Emil clung to the little he remembered about that fact, and aimed for the door.

He surprised himself and everyone else in the arena when it worked.

"Impressive!" Headmaster Rome exclaimed as the crowd roared it's approval of the move.

The blast from behind the teen propelled his form across the remaining space, and with a few, final, stumbling steps and a clumsy dive roll, Emil skidded through the door.  
"Safe!" Rome shouted as if he were an umpire in baseball, his voice ringing through the air as the arena shut down. Lukas collapsed back into his chair, arms limp at his sides with relief, and down in the exit tunnel, lying flat on his back, gasping for breath, Emil thought.

 _That person telling me what to do. Could it have been..._

He was cut off when several staff members surrounded him, praising his performance and helping him to his feet, pulling him off to get bandaged up and, did he hear right when the woman had said 'pick a school uniform?'

 _Save me..._

 ** _The next day during lunch._**

Emil's mind was reeling from the amount of information he'd had to process in less than twelve hours.

This was a school for genius, technology expert, sniper, highly trained, teenage vigilantes?

Of course, that was a bit of an overstatement. Some of the kids were geniuses, some were tech experts, some were eagle eyed guns specialists, some were physically gifted instead of mentally, but very few were all four. Still, it was a lot to take in that he was expected to join a team, start studying and attending classes and workouts, and performing missions at this Hetalia Academy.

Surprisingly enough, the thought of trying to run away never once came to mind, perhaps it was because this was something he thought he might actually be good at, perhaps because he figured there was no point because he'd be caught.

Perhaps it was because this uniform was the _coolest freaking_ _outfit_ he'd ever been able to wear.

He wore a black long sleeve, button up and collared, with the emblem on the lapel in red, with a red vest with the emblem in the some spot in black and red ribbon tie, and a black cargo jacket with the Hetalia emblem on the lapel, and several thick pockets. With plain black pants covered with the same design of cargo type pockets. Plain black shoes finished his attire as he stepped into the mess hall.

Coffee colored walls, red and black clad students filing in and out by the dozen, and a selection so huge Emil felt like he was at a world market. He saw a group pass by, the asian one with the ponytail, the knee length robe like shirt, and crazy long red sleeves had a large plate of something that looked like Lo Mein with shrimp and a pair of chopsticks. The taller blonde held a bowl of, was that escargot? He was arguing in a heavy accent to a Brit walking along behind him. One was gnawing on a hamburger and holding a cup of soda while the British guy, still yelling at his French classmate, dipped a fried piece of fish in tatar sauce. The tallest one held a steaming bowl of something looking somewhat like borscht. They chattered away as they passed on their way to a table.

The tables were all high with high stools to sit at, they were all metal, and most were taken. Around the very edge of the mess hall was a few evenly placed armchairs. Emil crumpled into one and started rubbing his temples, trying to figure out what to do next.

"Hiyaa!"

The exact same greeting his brother had heard two years ago was what caused Emil to snap his head up.

"Um, hi?" He tried as Tino came practically skipping over.

"You did amazing, I've never seen anyone use the explosion to fling themselves to the exit tunnel, that was so smart! I ended up kissing the wall when the mine got me! "

The blonde put out his hand, hoping this time to make a good impression.

"I'm Tino, code name Finland. What's your name?"

Emil furrowed his brow.

"Your...Finland?"

Tino laughed as Emil hesitantly excepted the handshake.

"That's right! This academy is so diverse, we all get to use the country we're from as a code name! My name's really Tino, like I said, so who are you?"

Emil decided that he liked this cheery, upbeat older boy.

"I'm Emil...I don't know as a code name, I'm from Iceland originally though."

Tino's grin widened.

"That's perfect! We don't have anyone from Iceland! So there you go, your code name is Iceland!"

"I'll be calling him Icy though! Pure gold code name!"

Emil looked up when a tall blonde with a wildly swinging necktie and red tee shirt came sprinting over, followed by a less enthusiastic gray haired teen, with a sturdy build and wire rimmed glasses.

"Sup? I'm Mathias, but they call me Denmark!" The spiky blonde haired boy exclaimed, jumping up and doing a fist pump for no apparent reason.

"Berwald...also Sweden." The large teen said in a shockingly deep voice.

"Guys, this is Emil, he's gonna be Iceland!" Tino said, gesturing to Emil, who waved.

 _So much yelling._

The newest student thought as their loud voices washed over him.

"So, we were wondering, I'm sure you've heard that you have the choice of joining a team, building your own, or going it solo." Tino began.

"We want you to join up with us, make the Nordic 4 the Nordic 5!"

Emil looked between the three faces ranging from hopeful to barely smiling.

"I only count three of you." He deadpanned.

"Oh, well theres..."

Mathias stopped talking as he glanced over his shoulder.

"Where the heck did Nor go?" He demanded.

Tino shrugged, "I thought he was with you."

"Eh!?" Sweden did his furious face.

"EEP!"

Tino was quaking from the surprise, face pale and eyes scrunched up.

"I thought I told you to please stop doing that, I'm fragile." Tino moaned.

"Sorry." The Swede mumbled.

Mathias sighed.

"They do that all the time, don't mind it." He said as he turned back to Emil.

"We do have a fourth member, the hand-to-hand fighter of our team, he's just..."  
Mathias turned and scanned the mess hall again, recognizing each of the many faces but not seeing the one had was searching for.

"M.I.A."

Emil blinked.

"Ok...so you want me to join your team?" Emil asked.

"Yup, sure do!" Tino exclaimed happily.

Berwald, arms crossed, grunted his consent to the idea.

"Well...?" Mathias asked.

Emil shrugged, he liked these other students well enough for only knowing them a few minutes, and figured the fourth couldn't be that bad.

"Sure, I'll join, it would be nice to have someone help me out with getting settled here." Emil said, smiling slightly.

"YES!" Mathias screamed, jumping up and down while Tino tossed his arms into the air and the corners of Berwald's mouth pulled up into what, by his standards, could be considered a smile.

"We're a complete team! Finally!" Mathias exclaimed, slapping a high five with Tino.

"So five is the limit?" Emil asked as he followed his new teammates down the halls towards their base.

"Yeah, and you need five in order to take on a lot of the best missions."

Tino explained.

"And you _do_ have a fourth member, right?" Emil asked, double checking.

"Of course, just wait until you meet Nor, he was going nuts during your run, it was weird to."  
Mathias turned to look at Emil.

"He knew your name and was freaking out over you making it, yelling at you about how the mines worked and stuff. Normally he barely ever smiles or frowns, or says anything more than what's necessary." The Dane tucked his hands behind his head, his shirt stretching over the front of his chest slightly as he did so.

Emil's face looked concerned as they approached a door with the label.

'Nordic 4' on it.

"We'll get that changed to 'Nordic 5' now that your on board." Tino commented.

"Wait...Nor as in from Norway?" Emil asked nervously.

"He sure is. He's such a girl, to, he wears hair clips and everything!" Mathias exclaimed.

"He could deck you fifteen different ways and not even knock that clip out of place, Den, diss him at your own risk." Tino pointed out as he burst open the door.

"Yo, Nor! We're in luck! Icy here agreed to be our fifth member!" Mathias cried out as he sprung inside.

"Your annoying, Den. It's not a girly clip, it's because my bangs always get in my eyes when we do jobs."

"You wore it before you got here!"

"My bangs still got in my eyes back then."

"Than cut your hair!"

"Your annoying, Den."

"What did I say that time!?"

Emil froze.

There he was, sitting less than two yards away from him, a bored expression on his face as he thumbed through his notebook.

His brother was alive, his brother Lukas, and he found all he could do was stare.

* * *

 _ **Yup.**_

 _ **I did it again, I did another cliffhanger. I really hope no ones pissed off about two in a row.**_ _ **Well, more reviews I get, more I feel guilted into updating! So, please favorite, please follow, please review! Thanks for reading and read again next time!**_


	5. Welcome

**_Just wanna let you know, this story is PRE TYPED, it's an idea I've been working on for a while and happened to finish so I decided to post like some of my other completed stories! (The Dragon's Journey Home, No Matter What, All the Trouble That your Worth, are a few) This also means that my actual working stories, (Draconem Rising and the Chrysalis Academy, to name a couple) Will not be ignored!_**

* * *

 _ **Here we go, the moment we've been waiting for, Emil and Lukas's reunion. Yeah, may be a little bit more harsh than you were expecting, please enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **In the Nordic's Base**_

"Anyway, this is our new member, he's our first recruit from Iceland so we're still the Nordic's!"

"Fine, new member...hold on, Iceland?" Lukas's head snapped up and, for the first time since hearing those horrible words from his mouth over two years ago, he was eye to eye with his brother.

"Oh my god...Lukas?" Emil demanded, stepping inside as Lukas's eyes narrowed.

 _Why do you always have to be there!? Can you not just leave me the hell alone? I hate you!_

Emil stood, not daring to move, not sure of what to say or do, when he realized the last time those eyes had looked into his own they'd been flooded with tears.

"Fine."

The older of the brothers stood from his seat, snapped his notebook shut a lot harder than necessary, and walked around the couch and towards Emil.

For one small moment, Emil thought his brother was moving to greet him, to show him that he wasn't angry with him about those words.

When Lukas stopped and turned to the ladder, those hopes were dashed.

"Fine."

Norway repeated as he climbed up the ladder, his notebook tucked under one arm.

The door to his room slammed shut, causing the metal grate walkway to tremble slightly as the sound echoed through the base.

"Whoa." Mathias broke the few awkward seconds of silence after Lukas's exit.

"So, what's up with you two?" The Dane turned to his newest teammate with a concerned look on his face.

"He...He's my...well...we aren't...I don't know for sure...see..."

Emil stuttered and struggled, not wanting to say aloud that Lukas was his brother, because a part of him still tried to believe that wasn't true, for whatever reason it may have.

"Your...what?" Mathias demanded.

Emil sighed as Tino studied his face, looking into those eyes he'd seen before, resting in a different face.

"Your his younger brother, aren't you?" The Finn asked confidently.

Emil gulped, "W-Well, sorta, I mean, our Mom was...that is our Dad...I mean he's from Norway and I'm..."

"You don't change, do you?"

They all looked up to see Lukas leaning on the railing at the top of the ladder, piercingly cold eyes narrowed in Emil's direction. He walked to the ladder and slid down the side rails, now donning his simple black jacket.

"Come on, I'll show you how to get around so I don't have to _walk_ you everywhere."

Emil winced at the emphasis behind the word, he'd hated how Lukas always walked him home from school, but after Lukas had gone, he'd felt as though the space next to him had been empty every trek back every day. Still, when the older blondish-gray haired boy had exited the room, Emil had trotted out behind him.

Lukas kept every answer or question short and to the point, he asked about their old guardian, to which Emil replied that she was doing well. Emil had asked Lukas about why he stayed at the school and Lukas's reply had been.

"Why should I have gone back?"

They passed many other students in the halls, they came across Greece, his red cargo type jacket on his shoulders and a cat resting on his plain black tee shirt. Hercules was fast asleep in the middle of the grassy courtyard and Sadik was standing above him shaking up a can of whipped cream with an evil smirk on his tanned face.

They'd been moving through a hallway that had an entrance to the underground part of the academy in it when they heard.

"HELP ME!" Italy came whipping past.

"Not again..." Lukas sighed as Emil looked after Italy's retreating back in confusion.

"My god, what's up with that guy?" He asked.

"STAY OUT OF OUR BASE!" Switzerland came flying by, chasing after the terrified Italian, waving his rifle in the air.

As the tail of his black and red jacket disappeared around the corner, Emil asked incredulously.

"Did that blonde have a gun!? What is wrong with his head!?"

Lukas glanced back at Emil, a bored expression on his face.

"Who, Vash or Feliciano? Feli always goes into Vash's base instead of his own because they're close together, and Feli's never been the brightest. As for Vash, he's territorial, and the school's top sniper and all around weapon's expert, you want anything gun related fixed, go to him. I really don't understand how he won the school's peace and negotiation award. Once I even heard him threaten to beat poor Feli with his peace prize. He's confusing. Feli's confusing. Everyone here is confusing."

That was the longest answer Emil'd gotten out of his brother so far.

Finally, they ended the tour in the back tower of the schools upper levels.

The Hetalia Academy had an entire secret facility constructed below ground, but aboveground it was simply known of a prestigious and very closed off private school with a large building constructed of brick and stone.

The building had four large towers at each corner, several rooms of thickness leading into the main courtyard, and than sprawling outer buildings with equal grandeur and smaller courtyards.

Lukas stopped them in a hall lit by open arcs into the courtyard, Hercules had pursued Turkey out of the area in fury, so they were alone.

"That's it, I hope you were paying attention, if not, you can ask the others for directions. Don't ask Den, though, he's hopeless. I'm going back to the library, I've got work to do."

Lukas said turning to leave with his back to Emil.

"W-Wait!"

Lukas didn't take a second step, but didn't glance over his shoulder either.

"I...I...Lukas, I'm..." Emil yet again found himself at a loss for what to say.

"Have you got anything to say?"

Emil stood, humiliated by the silence when he couldn't bring any words to his lips.

Lukas let out a sound that sounded something like a disappointed snigger, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets.

"You never thought of me as your brother. Before Mom died you called me 'big brother', Dad was fine, and everything was perfect, you didn't. You only did it because Mom smiled every time you did. After she passed you did it out of habit, maybe you did it out of respect to her or something, I don't know. Than you got older and I got older and you stopped it. I didn't think I'd miss it as much as I did. Of course I didn't expect you to call me that forever, but when you started denying the fact that we were even related it hurt in a way I don't think you understand. Well, now I believe you. We share blood, on both sides, and I know it because Mom left me some of our health records. I never showed you because I felt like it would be rubbing it in your face. We share both a mother and a father, there's no way around it, Emil, we have the same blood running through out veins."

This fact, being stated without any dispute or any argument's being brought up in it's wake, was like a slap to the face for the younger.

"But maybe your right."

Lukas glanced over his shoulder at his younger sibling, eyes weighted, yet face impassive.

"Maybe we aren't brothers."

Lukas started walking off again, for two long seconds, Emil stood and did nothing, just watched the older's back slowly start to shrink away.

Emil dove forward and seized his arm, pulling him around to face him, and stood with his hands on Lukas's shoulders, head bent down, watching tears drop towards the black tile floor.

"Ok! Ok! I'm sorry! I really am, I'm not just saying it! I've been wanting to say that for years now but when I saw you I just froze up. I'd thought you were gone or locked away and hidden somewhere! I thought I'd never see you again! Yet there you were, just sitting there reading a book! So I'm sorry, ok? I'm sorry, big brother, I'm sorry."  
The words spilled out of Emil's mouth in a panic, he'd been thinking of what he could say to his brother since the night Lukas had disappeared.

But when he'd found Lukas sitting right in front of him, the exact same impassive eyes and slightly curious expression as always on his face, nothing would come out, he'd been truly speechless.

Emil released Lukas's arm and looked up into those nearly identical eyes.

Lukas looked at him with that same emotionless expression.

He let out a sigh, his curl bobbing and the cross shaped clip in his hair slipping along with his bangs to cover the corner of his eye.

"Alright."

Emil blinked at the straightforward answer to his scattered apologizing.

"R-Really?"

"You called me your brother, and that's all I needed to hear."

Emil stared, eyes wide and arms still raised slightly in the gestures he'd been making, _alright_ , and he couldn't wait any longer. He threw himself forward and clung to him in a tight hug. Lukas, who wasn't expecting anything, was frozen for a moment, not reacting as his brother. Than, with a sudden start, Lukas returned his brothers embrace.

After a few seconds, they separated and Lukas gave him a rare smile, eyes alight.

"Welcome to Hetalia, brother."

* * *

 ** _Well wasn't that sweet! I hope you enjoyed it! So, please favorite, please follow, please review! Thanks!_**


	6. Job somewhat well done

**_Just wanna let you know, this story is PRE TYPED, it's an idea I've been working on for a while and happened to finish so I decided to post like some of my other completed stories! (The Dragon's Journey Home, No Matter What, All the Trouble That your Worth, are a few) This also means that my actual working stories, (Draconem Rising and the Chrysalis Academy, to name a couple) Will not be ignored!_**

* * *

 _ **Alright, we're gonna get to see the Nordic's at work! Please enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Six months later**_

"Icy do you hear me?"

"I read you, Den."

"Sve, you on here?" "Yes."

"Good, say, Nor, you think we got enough time after this job to grab something to eat on the way home?"

"Your annoying, Den."

"Can you all please focus?"

It was Tino's voice that ended the impending argument, the Nordic's were currently working to collect a priceless stolen necklace from inside a sleek scraper in the downtown area called 'Morgan Enterprise'.

"Finny, did you do any background on this 'Morgan' person?" Lukas questioned as he moved around the perimeter of the building, crouched low to help conceal his position from the security camera he was directly underneath, but out of sight.

"Sure did."

Tino was in their black van, like all the other teams in the academy, they got a van to use as a means of mobile base and transport. The back was outfitted with computers, gadgets and communications, and several different video screens on which Tino was watching their progress through the security cam's eyes. He'd tapped into their system about a week ago, and had been studying their security movements to ensure they would form a solid infiltration plan.

"I found some information from a few years ago that he was involved in a kidnapping but for some reason he just never got charged. Several hushed up cases of theft, breaking and entering, and I've got a bit on his personality as well. He always makes his underlings do his dirty work, but it seemed that he's not afraid to bloody his own hands when necessary. He's a multi-millionaire from that. He's willing to do anything to get what he wants, that's what I've been able to gather. I've been looking into his info ever since the first confrontation with him, so keep your guard up, and if you here the order to retreat, don't be all macho and refuse, everyone clear?"

"Yes." "Yeah."

"Sure thing!"

"Ok." Emil was currently working his way through the sewage system beneath the building.

"Gross..." He complained as he slogged through the knee deep, foul smelling waters.

"Hang on, Ice." Berwald offered one of his rare words of encouragement.

"I'm in position. I've worked my way into an air vent directly above the necklace, that laser detector deactivator thingie you came up with is great, Finny." Denmark commented over the line.

Emil sighed as he pulled one foot out of the water slightly.

Good thing I wore boots, or my uniform would be a nightmare to wash.

Iceland thought to himself as he continued forward.

"Why am I down here again?" He asked Finland.

The Finnish teen tapped at his keyboard to toggle his camera view.

"Cause your the backup if Den needs any help." Finland repeated.

"Den, do me a favor, need some help so I don't feel like this was a complete waste." Iceland joked.

"Actually, pal, I might have to take you up on that, you seeing this Fin?"

Tino's face was illuminated by a sudden light as the doors to the van opened, it was the middle of the night, but there were still street lamps.

Thankfully, it was Berwald, returning from setting the minor explosive they'd use if it was necessary to cover their escape.

Finland glanced back to the screen.

"Oh, that's not good..." He mumbled as he studied the screen.

Four powerfully built guards had entered the room, and Den just barely managed to pull the grate he'd removed back into the place before they spotted him.

"You guys? I don't have any alternates for this, those guys are way to big for us to take. I think we need to make a tactical withdraw and re-strategize."

"No way. Icy, listen up, I need to you slip in and make a distraction, something to draw at least two of these big boys out. Got me?" Denmark asked into his earpiece.

Iceland sighed as Finland told him not to listen to him.

"Denmark, you better not be planning something stupid." He said as he began to shimmy up the large pipe Tino had located to make his entry.

"It's Den, of course it's something stupid." Norway pointed out blankly.

"Yeah, yeah." Iceland murmured as he slipped up into the building, finding himself in a deserted closet room.

"Fin? Just gimme directions to get outside his position." Iceland demanded.

Finland sighed and glanced over at Sweden, who'd sat down next to him.

The taller teen shrugged.

Tino groaned, the noise heard through the mic's, then spoke.

"Alright, head out of that closet and move across the hall, first doorway, watch for guards."

Iceland slipped from the closet and followed Finland's whispered directions in his earpiece until at last.

"Hold it."

The teen froze and quickly pressed himself up against the wall near a corner.

"There's one guard outside the door, you think you can take him?"

Emil glanced cautiously around the corner and scrutinized the single guard.

"He's got a handgun, but I can get to him and knock him out before he can even reach it."

"You gonna go stealth or Den?"

"Hey! You guys all treat me like I'm stupid! Do I always do that when we're on missions? I'm not totally annoying!" Denmark barked from his end of the line.

"Yes. Your always annoying, Den."

You can figure who said that, and the Dane quieted once more.

Iceland smirked as he braced his feet.

"Den." He replied as he charged around the corner.

The man didn't even have time to shout or make any sort of noise before the sixteen year old was upon him. A heavy hitting roundhouse kick and a few more less planned jabs later, the guard was slammed into the door.

Iceland stepped back and took a few deep breaths as he turned his back on the man.

"Was that enough of a distraction?" He asked Denmark, who peered through the grate of the air vent. Lines of shadows cut across his face from the room below, and he watched as the guards began to talk.

"I can't make out what they said, but three of them are leaving the room in order to investigate the sound of the guy to took out slumping against the door."

"Oh..." Iceland turned slowly to see three men exiting to door behind him.

All of them locked eyes with him and had priceless looks of 'what the hell is a teenager doing in here?' on their faces.

"Thanks for the warning, jerk!" Iceland screamed into his earpiece as he sprinted down the hallway, his wet boots screeching against the tiles as he went skidding around a corner, avoiding a single shot from one of the men's handguns imbedding itself into the wall.

"Ice, you need help?" Norway's voice portrayed calm, but in an obvious undertone he was worried about his brother.

"Nope! I'm good! Besides..."

Lukas turned, eyes wide and an unhappy frown on his darkened face as his little brother came flying out of the doors right next to him.

"I've got you to help me!" Emil finished.

"Idiot." Norway grumbled.

"Hey, there's two of them!" One of the guards yelled.

"Sorry about my brother, sirs." Norway stood up and threw on arm around his brother's shoulders.

"I'm going to tell our parents he's doing that stupid mission impossible stuff he's obsessed with again, he's a little bit crazy if you know what I mean."

Lukas had a cheery smile on his face as he circled one ear with his finger.

How he can change his personality in a snap is beyond me...

Iceland thought as he elbowed Lukas in the ribs to get him off his shoulder.

"Than why were you out here?"

The second man asked, tucking his gun into his belt as the others did the same.

The second the guns were secured all the man felt was Norway's boot in his face.

"Oof!" He stumbled backwards, flailing for his gun as Lukas landed and spun, punching another charging hired hand in the face, knocking him to the ground.

Emil engaged the final attacker and easy dispatched him while Norway grabbed the front of his opponents shirt.

"I think he's a little crazy too." Emil commented to the man as Lukas cocked his fist and slammed it into the man's face, knocking him unconscious.

The two students of the Hetalia Academy had dragged their out of commission sparring partners behind a bush and were just heading back to Norway's post when the alarms inside the building started ringing.

"Oh great." Lukas groaned.

"Flashing red lights...wow, just wow." Emil sighed as said lights illuminated their faces, bouncing from their identical eyes and painting the world a shade of crimson.

Their tall blonde ally came barreling out the door a second later.

"Run! Run run run!" He yelled as he took off towards the street, the tails of the long black coat he wore on missions fluttering behind him, clutching the necklace tightly in one fist.

"That is a priceless piece of jewelry and your just holding it with your bare hands!?" Emil demanded.

"I'm wearing gloves, aren't I?" The Dane replied cheekily, Lukas remained silent as they made it out the gates of the large enterprise building.

Their van came hurtling around the corner in a scream of rubber on the road.

It did a 180 turn and thudded back down on all four wheels as the back doors were thrown open. "Get in!"

Tino stood ready to pull the doors shut as his three sprinting teammates dove into the back. "Hit it, Sve!" The techie of the team shouted, in the drivers cab, Berwald stepped on the gas, clutching at the wheel. They were shooting off through the streets of the downtown area at a speed unreachable for their pursuers. Their mission complete, they made for the cliffside home of their academy.

"Mathias, what is wrong with you!? Emil nearly got shot!" Lukas erupted at the Dane, angry for him putting his younger brother in harms way.

Mathias reclined back in his seat. The back of the van had several different stations, and the Danish teen manned the video screens when they were driving along.

"But he didn't." Denmark pointed out.

"And we got this!" He held out his gloved hand and unclenched his fist to reveal the gorgeous diamond necklace.

"As much as I hate to admit it, everything did work out." Emil sighed. "Your the one who nearly got your head taken off!" Tino cried as he adjusted the flat, slightly puffy, black hat he took to wearing during missions.

Lukas sighed and dropped into his seat, taking up half of the weapons desk to the left of the van, his brother beside him, with Tino and Mathias sitting on the opposite wall.

"Fine, just don't pull a stunt like that again." The Norwegian ordered sternly, Tino backing him up with a firm nod.

"That's like telling him to stop breathing or being irritating." Emil grumbled.

"HEY!"

"Whatever, we got our mission complete! Soon enough we'll be able to take on the big time stuff against Morgan!"

Within the last few months, the school had been thwarting many of Morgan's attempts at theft, blackmail, and even cyber hacking to transfer money into their own accounts. Hetalia Academy had taken to the cause of one day exposing Morgan, pushing him down from his high horse. But that was very difficult, what with them not wanting to expose themselves.

"Yeah, maybe I can convince the Headmaster to let me use some my packaging explosives! Even if they scan all their packages it'll still get in because it's undetectable!" Tino exclaimed hopefully, a sparkle in his eyes.

"No offense, but you seriously have a problem when it comes to blowing up stuff. Second, that will never work and you know it." Mathias said.

The group chatted about this and that, mostly Finland's explosion addiction, as Berwald drove them up the winding path to the school, tower's shading the hillside with the backdrop of the moon, looking close enough to jump to.

Sweden pulled around back and opened one of the rear garage doors, moving inside and spiraling down the tightly wound bridge for the vehicles of the many students to reach the underground parking.

Sweden pulled into their assigned spot and all of them got out.

Denmark swung the necklace cockily from his finger.

"Stop that!" Tino ordered, seizing the diamonds.

"Say, Berwald, you mind going to give this to Headmaster Rome and giving him a report? I know for a fact that this one would be too longwinded about his 'amazing' improvising." The Finn suggested as he handed the item in question over to the taller teen.

"Hey!"

Mathias put both hands on his hips and gave Tino a sour look.

"I got the job done, didn't I? If we'd done what you said and pulled back we'd either be sitting in the van talking about new plans or coming back here empty handed!"

"Yeah, ok...fine, I'll give you this one, just please don't pull these things so often!" Tino said, his usual smile returning.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower." Emil said flatly.

"You smell like a septic tank." Mathias teased.

"I do not want to talk about it." The youngest of the group hissed as he turned and left through one of the sliding doors in the gray concrete lot.

All of them moved to follow him, talking and joking after another job well done.

* * *

 _ **Next chapter we'll be getting into the main plot of the story! Please favorite please follow please review! Thanks!**_


	7. One Axis, one Ally, one mission

**_Just wanna let you know, this story is PRE TYPED, it's an idea I've been working on for a while and happened to finish so I decided to post like some of my other completed stories! (The Dragon's Journey Home, No Matter What, All the Trouble That your Worth, are a few) This also means that my actual working stories, (Draconem Rising and the Chrysalis Academy, to name a couple) Will not be ignored!_**

* * *

 ** _Ok, two more very pivotal characters. China and Japan, Yao and Kiku. They'll be in these chapters and soon enough the action will being! With more reunions, because I seem to be quite good at writing them considering some of you guys claimed that Emil and Lukas's reunion made you cry! If it really did than I'm so glad I did my job right! Please enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _The next day in the Headmaster's office_**

The Nordic 5 entered through a pair of bright red painted double doors, moving into a room as colorful and eccentric as Rome's personality.

The walls were the same coffee color as the ones in the rest of the school, he had four large floor to ceiling book cases stuffed with books, pictures, and crammed in awards. Plaques and trophies dotted the smaller shelving on the wall. The desk was of a polished black wood, with a large, very high backed swivel chair behind it.

Sitting in that chair, of course, was Rome, bright scarlet suit and all.

"There you five are! Come in, I need to have a word with you!"

The five of them entered, and Tino was the first to speak, his voice shaking with nerves.

"W-We aren't i-in trouble, are we, sir?"

"If we are, I blame Mathias." The brothers of the group said in unison.

"HEY!" Denmark yelled at them.

Rome laughed, his voice smooth and rich.

"Of course not! Actually, I called you here to praise you!"

"Praise, sir?" Lukas asked skeptically.  
"Well...sorta." Rome shrugged.

"You aren't in trouble though, don't worry. I have a new mission for you. Morgan has managed to hack into some of our files."

"But how!? S-Sorry, sir. But those files are high encrypted and how did he know where to look?" Tino asked, arms thrown back slightly, leaning forward in shock with wide eyes.

Rome sighed and folded his hands on his desk.

"See, boys, Rooke Morgan and I have a bit of a history together. He and I were very competitive in this world you five now live in. We were students at what used to be Hetalia Academy, where your Professor Germania learned the trade as well. The Ancient Academy, as it was once called. Morgan and I were rivals in everything, including our last contest. As you can see..."  
He gestured the awards decorating his walls, and his diploma as well.

"Mostly, I managed to beat him. In our last race as well, the battle to become Headmaster of this school. It was a fierce competition, of strength, skill, and mind. Though I did not, he is convinced the reason I narrowly won is because I cheated. I didn't cheat in the slightest, I was just a little bit quicker. He seems a bit sour about it too, he was always a sore loser. Anyway, as I said, he used to be a student here, now this was decades ago, before we picked up and moved operations here from across the country."

Rome fiddled with a pencil on his desk as he spoke, than ran a hand through his messy brown locks.

"We caught him barely ten minutes have his techies gained entry, um, no offense, Tino."

"None taken, sir." Tino replied, after realizing he was considered a 'techie'.

"Anyway, we booted him out, and he still has no clue we're here, we changed our name to Hetalia Academy when we arrived here, and we're far from public, so he still doesn't know about this being our base."

"Good thing, or he would probably had swarmed us." Emil commented.

"True." Rome said, pointing at the Icelandic teen.

"Now, to a far more serious matter, he managed to seize something, only one document, really. But it could have damaging effects."  
The once great field operative tapped at the keyboard of his computer, and the flat screen mounted above him flared to life. At once, the five students focused on it.

Out of all the things they expected to see, a picture of a sixteen year old Yao Wang was not one of them.

"Um...Yao?" Lukas asked in confusion.

"Of course we have files on our students, it's a necessary thing. But out of all the files, he ended up downloading this one."

"Ok, so he's got a few pictures you took of Yao on his first week here, and his birthday or something, that's bad because...?"

Mathias asked in a dreary tone.

Rome gave him a sharp look, causing Mathias to straighten up with apologetic look on his face for being so disrespectful, and frowned.

"Because Yao's family is also listed. Both his parents are deceased. You all know his younger brother Kiku, a member of the Axis. But his other siblings do not attend here and live on their own in the suburbs of the city. Mei, Yong Soo, Hyung Soo, and..."

Rome was cut off when Emil exclaimed in panic.

"Li! They're after them!?" He asked worriedly.

Rome shook his head, "As far as we know, no. But unfortunately, they could strike at any moment. I've no choice but to enroll them all here. It's my fault that Yao's family is in danger, and he's a student here, three years he's been serving, learning, and growing here. Which makes him my responsibility. If his family is in danger, I'll do everything in my power to protect them."

"So what do you need us for, sir?" Tino asked innocently.

"Go get Yao and Kiku, do not tell them that a file on Yao has been leaked, only tell them that they need to come with you to collect some new students. Once they realize where they're heading, you can tell them the whole story, got it?"

"Yes, sir."

The entire team echoed each other in a varying display of pitches and tones.

"Alright, you move in late this afternoon, try to pick up the youngest on his walk home from school, the twins from their home, and the girl on her way back from the store." Rome ordered.

"Yes, sir."

The repeated as they all said their goodbyes and left the room.

"Ok, Tino, find Yao, Mathias, go get Kiku, Berwald, bro and I will go prep the van for the extra passengers." Lukas ordered.

"Right."

 ** _In the sparring gym._**

The entire floor of the gym was covered with mats, the walls were painted red, the school symbol, wings spread wide, in black above the center of the main sparring area. The mats on the floor were all gray, and stuffed with spongey material.

"HI-YA!"  
And now a less then happy Alfred Jones joined them.

"Dang it, dude! How are you so good!?" Alfred demanded, red bomber jacket twisted all about and a furious expression on his face, leaping up after being tossed to the floor by his teammate Yao for the third team since Tino had been watching.

"I have been training martial arts since I was three, aru. It was the one thing I made sure all of my siblings kept up even after our parents died, aru." Yao said, settling his ponytail back onto his shoulder, putting a hand on his hip, and tilting his head at his panting friend.

"I tell you you eat to many of the burger but you never listen." The asian quipped as Alfred leaned on his knees, bent over double.

"Well...I quit for the day. I'll try again next week."

Alfred made to leave.

"You should stretch, aru! You'll pull something if you don't!" Yao called after him.

"All I need now is a soda, talk to you later!"

And thus, the American vanished out the door.

Yao sighed, smacking his forehead gently in frustration and shaking his head at his friend, he wore the same uniform as usual, red, way long sleeves, black trimming and a black insignia on the lapel. Black pants that billowed out slightly above the white leg wrappings and brown shoes.

As Yao reached down towards the floor, beginning to take his own advice and stretch after the workout, Tino approached him.

"Hiyaa, Yao!" He sang his signature greeting as he walked across the mats toward the senior student.

"Hm?"

Yao straightened up and pulled one arm across to stretch his shoulder.

"Oh..."

The third year shut his eyes and took a moment to search his brain for a name.

"Your...Tino, right? Your in the Nordic's, aren't you, aru?" He finally recalled as he opened his eyes again. Though Yao wasn't the tallest individual, he had a good two or so inches on the younger student.

"Sure am, and I came to tell you that Headmaster paired you up with our team to do a pick up job!" Tino exclaimed.

Yao raised his eyebrows, amber eyes confused, a look of surprise taking over his face.

"Um...okaaaay, aru. I've never really gotten to know any of you, none of you are in my year, but if that's what Headmaster Rome said, than sure, aru. When are we leaving and what do I need?"

"Nothing but what you usually take, and get this, Kiku's coming as well."

"Kiku?"

Yao was now throughly confused.

"We rarely ever end up together, aru." The Chinese commented, than he shrugged.

"Alright, when should I meet you all, aru?"

"By the exit lot at 4:30, Rome said to head out early."

"I'll see you than, aru." Yao said, and thus Tino turned and left, but not before Alfred attempted a sneak attack, having walked around to the other door to jump Yao from behind.

The blonde Finn struggled to press back a snort of laughter as Yao reacted, judo throwing the flying American over his shoulder and slamming him face first into the wall.

"...I'll get you some day...bro..." The teen moaned as he peeled off of the wall and slid to the mat covered floor.

"So immature, aru." Yao said sarcastically as he stood over his teammate.

"Shut up and go tell it to your stupid Hello Kitty collection." Alfred shot back as he stumbled to his feet.

Tino was about halfway down the hall from the sparring gym doors when Alfred burst out, cackling madly as the doors slapped against the walls, open wide. Yao came tearing out of the door behind him.

"TAKE THAT BACK, ARU!"

"NEVEEEEEEEER!"

The two of them whipped past so fast that Tino's hat was ripped from his head. The Finnish teen knelt down to retrieve it as he thought to himself.

 _Mental note, never insult Hello Kitty in front of Yao._

 ** _In the Hetalia Academy library._**

Mathias wove in between the bookcases of the sprawling library. He'd gone by the Axis base, but only the italian of the group of three had been home.

After a long, loud, heavily accented conversation and a lot of hand gestures, Feliciano had told Mathias that Kiku should be in the library. This appeared to be good information, as, sure enough, the Dane turned around another towering section of books and spotted the one he was looking for.

Kiku seemed to be neat, tidy, and organized with everything that _didn't_ involve paper. Room? Spotless. The Axis's sleek black speed oriented car? Not a scratch or a concealed weapon out of place. But here at a lone study table in the library, he was hopeless. The Japanese boy was surrounded by a strewn mess of books and half empty folders, his pencil box appeared to have spilled on the floor, and to top it all off, he'd lost his glasses.

"I cannot read without my glasses! I need to study!"

Kiku seemed to be talking to himself as he sifted through the chaotic mess, attempting to find the missing lenses.

Mathias, from the opposite side of the table, could see the earpiece of said spectacles sticking out from under a few wayward sheets of scribbled upon paper.

"Looking for these?" Mathias asked as he walked forward, Kiku's head shot up and a red tinge appeared on his cheeks from being caught in such a disorganized position.

"Here." Mathias retrieved the glasses from under the papers on the opposite side of the desk and handed them to Kiku.

"Ariga...I mean, thank you." Kiku took the glasses and slipped them on, relieved when the words in his books once again came back into focus.

"I don't get why you wear glasses all the time if you only need them to read, though?" Mathias asked out of curiosity.

Kiku glanced up at him from a paper he'd been scanning through, his wide brown orbs now magnified slightly through the lenses.

"Well, since my job on the Axis is tech support from our car, I need them in order to properly see the codes and lettering on my computer screens, and I always wear them because I never want something to happen where I need them and have them in a case in my bag inside of already on. It doesn't hurt to have them when I'm not studying, though, because my visions never been the best. They are special lenses Headmaster ordered for me so they wouldn't blur when I'm not focusing on words." The black haired teen explained as Mathias leaned on the desk, thinking about it.

"Yeah...I guess that makes sense. So, I need to talk to you about something."

Kiku tilted his head to one side slightly, adopting a interested expression. While they weren't enemies, the Nordic 5 and the Axis had never exactly been very friendly either.

"I was surprised too, not that I don't like you or anything." Mathias corrected himself quickly before launching into his planned ahead explanation.

"Ol'Rome wants us to take you and your bro with us and the seven of us are doing a pick up for some new students."

Kiku's brow furrowed slightly, "Onii-san as well? Does this have something to do with us in particular?"

Mathias, naturally, went into terrible lying mode.

"W-Well h-h-how am I s-supposed t-to know that? C-C'mon, K-Kiku! I don't k-know what's r-r-running around in the H-Headmasters head! S-So meet us by the lot exit at 4:30, k-kay?"

Kiku raised both eyebrows at him in a skeptical expression, but he figured he would speak to Yao about it later to see if he knew anything.

"Hai, I will see you then."

"Great!" Mathias exclaimed, thinking he'd dodged a bullet there.

"See you then!"

* * *

 _ **Well, there you have it, one from the Allies, one from the Axis, and the Nordics, all on there way to rescue the rest of the Wang siblings (Had to give them all the same last name, obviously) from Morgan's revenge plot! I hope you enjoyed it! Please favorite, please follow, please review! Thank you!**_


	8. Meeting up with an old friend

**_Just wanna let you know, this story is PRE TYPED, it's an idea I've been working on for a while and happened to finish so I decided to post like some of my other completed stories! (The Dragon's Journey Home, No Matter What, All the Trouble That your Worth, are a few) This also means that my actual working stories, (Draconem Rising and the Chrysalis Academy, to name a couple) Will not be ignored!_**

* * *

 ** _Moving onto the action! Time for some reuniting because I obviously love to write these, please enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _4:30, by the lot exit._**

Yao was already there when Kiku arrived, and the Nordic's van pulled around less than a minute later. Yao's team had a car pretty much identical to this van. Kiku's team, however, being only three members in size, had a smaller car more adapted for speed jobs, since that was what a compact team such as them was good for.

"Yo!" Mathias popped the back doors.

"Let's move out!" He shouted out as Berwald stuck his head out the drivers side window and Lukas opened the other back door.

Kiku and Yao boarded the vehicle, and off they went, up the spiral exit ramp, out the garage doors, and into the late afternoon of the city.

Emil zipped up his jacket, it was late autumn, and the temperature was dropping by the day.

"So, what's the plan, aru?" Yao asked as he and Kiku sat in some of the seats that were back to the back with the drivers and passengers seats, separated by a wall that had a thin window in it.

"Emil's very close in age to the youngest we're after, so he's gonna pick him up." Tino began, swiveling from his computer's to face the group.

"Kiku will be going for the one on her walk home from the store. The rest of us are going after the final two that will be at their home"

Kiku shot a sideways glance at Yao.

"Four, all in the same home? Are they all siblings?" He asked worriedly.

"Correct." Tino replied.

"Do you have any descriptions, aru?" Yao asked.

Lukas played it off calmly.

"Ones a girl, and then a set of twins."

"Than a teen close to Emil's age, aru! Ok, what's going on that your not telling us, aru?" Yao demanded, standing up, only for the van to hit a rut and cause him to drop back into his seat again after banging his head hard on the ceiling.

Mathias cackled madly at the older student as he rubbed his head.

"Finally!" Mathias sighed after his laughter subsided as the other Nordic's in the back all looked relieved.

"Headmaster Rome said not to say anything until you guys asked us straight up." The Dane explained to the asian brothers.

"Well, explain." Kiku ordered as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

All of them took turned talking and filling in gaps, and by the time they were finished, Kiku was studying his brother worriedly and Yao looked ready to rip someones head off. Which, the Nordic's reminded themselves, may not be entirely impossible for him.

"So. My student information was leaked to Morgan!?" Yao screamed.

"Onii-san, please calm down." Kiku said slowly, putting a hand on Yao's shoulder.

"Not all of it, man, just one page of it! He only got a few pictures, your birthday, and, the bad part, your relations." Mathias exclaimed

"Yeah, than he was booted out of the system, he spent less than ten minutes inside! He didn't get anything else!"

"So we're going after the rest of my family? My little brothers and sister, aru?" Yao demanded.

"Well...yes. We're actually sending Emil after Li because the two of them were like, besties in high school." Mathias said.

"We were in a similar situation and just ended up being in the same place a lot, so we became friends that way." Emil quietly explained the reasoning.

Yao sighed and leaned back into his seat, head dropping back to stare up at the metal roof of the van.

"Are you mad at the Headmaster?" Tino asked timidly.

Yao seemed to consider this, than slowly shook his head no.

"I understand that he has to have files on us, when they took my pictures during my first week, three years ago, I was told they'd be used in my student file, so it wasn't like it was a secret. Honestly, I'm glad that out of all the sensitive info he could have seized, our weapons, a student list, our location, our mission schedule, all he ended up with was some useless info about me, aru."

"Headmaster Rome is worried that Morgan might go after your siblings and use them as hostages to try and get us to come into the open, but as far as we know, he doesn't think we know he got anything."

"Emil, here's your stop." Berwald's low voice called back through the small window of the divider wall.

"Okay." Emil said.

"Remember, get Li to the pavilion, if we don't arrive there within the allotted time, come to us." Tino warned.

"Ok." Emil made to get out of the car, when he heard Lukas speak to him for the first time the entire ride.  
"Be careful." He warned.

Emil smiled slightly to think his brother still bothered to tell him that before every single mission.

"You too, bro." He replied as he jumped from the back of the van, his boots hitting the pavement, he could tell Lukas had a small smile on his face as he pulled the doors shut behind the Icelandic teen and the van trundled off.

Emil looked around, marveling at the sense of deja-vu for a moment, he'd been a very different kid the last time he'd walked down these familiar streets. Emil took a moment to reminisce before turning onto the route he and Li would take whenever they choose to walk to the asian family's household.

Emil had to admit, he felt a buzz of excitement when he spotted his old friend moving along, long sleeves whipping about as he went weaving in between the few people on the sidewalk.

He had a far away look on his face, his mind was clearly miles away.

Emil unzipped his jacket, exposing his red vest, red ribbon tie, and black undershirt. He was heating up quickly in the direct sun on the otherwise chilly day.

Deciding he may as well have a bit of fun with this, Emil dodged through a shortcut to get ahead of Li, than stopped and leaned on the corner of the deserted sidewalk, and waited.

Less than a minute later, Li turned the corner, he didn't even acknowledge the other and almost went straight past Emil when the latter boy spoke.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hi." Li said without thinking, glancing over to the figure that had only just registered in his head.

Than he saw Emil's face, and Icy couldn't help but smirk at the look of pure shock that crossed the teenagers face.

"E-Emil?" He asked, astonished as his eyes darted up and down, taking in his old friends school uniform, than up and down the deserted side street to check if this was some sort of cruel joke.

"Great to see you, Li." Emil said as he pushed off of the corner.

"B-But...y-y-you, were gone!" Li exclaimed in shock.

"Who says that being gone means I can't come back?" Emil countered.

Li seized his friend by the shoulders and shook him.

"What is wrong with you!? Where have you, like, been, mate!?"

"Where your heading, c'mon, I'll tell you about it."

After being pulled into a headlock by Li and shouted at for a moment more, the two of them set off for the park, where they were going to meet up with the other Nordic's.

Without mentioning Yao or Kiku, Emil explained that Li and his family was in danger.

"So this Morgan dude is, like, after us?" Li asked, confused.

"Yeah, he and our organization have been butting heads each other all over the place. I mean, the Axis hacked one of his lesser defended branches computers to seize a few files. The Allies managed to break into another one of his smaller facilities a few hours away to destroy some incriminating information but they were forced out by the security officers. As for my team, the Nordic 5, though most people just call us the Nordic's, just yesterday we snatched a priceless diamond necklace he..."

"Hold up, hacked? Break in? And you what?" Li stopped walking and Emil turned to him, surprised.

"I what?" Emil asked, tilting his head and blinking to show his confusion with his hands in his jacket pockets.

"So your a thief!" Li exclaimed in shock.

"No, you've got it wrong!" Emil said hurriedly, putting up his hands in a calming gesture.

"You broke into this dudes place and, like, stole jewelry!" Li pointed out, backing away slightly.  
"Not exactly." Emil said.

"So, you _kinda_ stole a necklace?" Li was seriously considering just running.

"Please, just listen." Emil begged, Li stopped backpedaling, giving his old friend the chance to explain himself.

"Morgan's a cheat and a thief. You can see for yourself later, we reclaimed the necklace."  
Emil waved his finger to accent the next statement.

 _"Which he was planning on selling in the black market for a profit."_

Emil dropped his arm back down.

"Than we returned it to the museum Morgan's men stole it from the next day. The Allies were breaking in to incinerate information that Morgan was using to blackmail..."  
Emil snapped his fingers with his eyes closed, trying to recall the name.

"I don't remember but he was in the government. Morgan was blackmailing him so he would turn a blind eye to some of his less than legal operations. The Axis hacked in to seize files on Morgan's ranks, which we need in order to continue combatting Morgan on all fields. We may have a few methods that are...frowned upon...but we've got a cause, we've got the training, and that's reason enough to fight, at least for me."

"Alright, so your like, vigilantes?" Li asked, trying to piece this together.

"Pretty much, I never thought about it that way, though." Emil admitted.

The two of them walked along in silence for a while until they finally arrived at the pavilion, settling down in the shade at one of the picnic tables.

"Something else great happened too." Iceland spoke at last.

Li scanned his face, interested.

"I found Lukas again." Emil stated.

"Your...your brother!?" Li asked, shocked.

Emil nodded, "He was taken to the organization about two and a half years ago, I was taken six months ago, and he and I are even on the same team. We live in the same base and we get to work and train together all the time. It was...really a relief to see him, he's doing well."

Li grinned, happy for his friend's good fortune.

"That's brilliant, mate!" He cried.

Emil gave his friend a sideway's half smile.

"There's something even more brilliant, now your of age to join us."

Li blinked, staring at Emil liked he'd just suggested to two of them go jump off of a cliff.

"Whoa whoa whoa...you expect _me_ to come with _you_? And...do all that super spy type stuff? As awesome as that sounds..."

Li trailed off for a moment, as if considering this as an option, before shaking his head, shaggy black hair whipping.

"Yeah...no."

"Did I not just tell you all about the evil enterprise multimillionaire who might be trying to kill you?" Emil asked.

"But...I..."

"Li, the rest of your siblings are being brought in by the rest of my team, Lukas is over there too. Trust me, nothing gets past him. If you need any more incentive, I can give you plenty."

"Fine, lets here it." Li ordered.

Emil gave him a totally straight look, not betraying anything through his expression.

"Yao's with them to."

Li's eyes went as wide as saucers, his mouth dropping open slightly.

"Yao?"

"Yup, Yao, senior student of three years that could kick my butt without even knocking his ponytail off his shoulder or rolling up those _way_ long sleeves. Especially if I insult pandas or Hello Kitty." Emil said.

"O-Onii-san?" Li tried.

"Yes. Your brother. More specifically, your _brothers_."

"Kiku!? Their both ok!?" Li asked, joy slowly spreading across his face.

"They were brought to the academy just like Lukas was, their both fine." Emil assured.

That was when an explosion reached their ears and a train of smoke appeared in the sky near Li's house.

Li gave him a 'what is wrong with you people' look.

Emil shrugged sheepishly.

"At least, I thought that they were."

* * *

 _ **Yay, explosions! Please favorite, please follow, and please review! Thanks!**_


	9. Fires in the sky

**_Just wanna let you know, this story is PRE TYPED, it's an idea I've been working on for a while and happened to finish so I decided to post like some of my other completed stories! (The Dragon's Journey Home, No Matter What, All the Trouble That your Worth, are a few) This also means that my actual working stories, (Draconem Rising and the Chrysalis Academy, to name a couple) Will not be ignored!_**

* * *

 ** _Introducing the rest of East Asia! Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _On the sidewalk back from the grocery store_**

Mei carried a two large paper bags in each arm, and was struggling not to trip of the hem of her pink dress.

 _I thought I hemmed this thing up to be out of my way, but it looks like the glue failed...again._

The girl's shimmering brown hair fanned out behind her, she had a pink flower tucked above her ear, and was really trying not the trip and fall.

When someone appeared around the corner, wearing a black Nehru collared jacket with a red symbol on the lapel.

 _Look's like one of those stuck up rich kids from Hetalia Academy._

Mei thought to herself, not bothering to look the teen in the face as she made to pass him, for he'd stopped directly in front of her.

Of course, trying to change direction so quickly caused her to step on her dress.

"Help!" She shrieked as one of her bags went flying into the air.

In a snap, the uniformed boy had caught the bag and seized the back of Mei's dress.

Mei found herself with her nose an inch from the pavement, still hugging three of her bags, being dangled by the back of her dress.

The Hetalia Academy student hauled Mei to her feet.

"U-Um, thanks...I."

"Your welcome, Mei."

"Yeah, well..."

Mei gasped when she realized the black haired teen had said her name, and snapped her eyes up to stare into a pair of gentle brown eyes, though a pair of familiar glasses riding on the bridge of his nose.

"K-Kiku-nii?" She asked as all of her grocery bags fell to the ground, one by one.

"I am most happy to see you again, sister." Kiku said, as warmly as he could for a person like him.

Mei flung her arms around her brothers neck, tears in her eyes.

"Oh my god, your ok! You've been missing for two years, where have you been you jerk!?" Mei wailed as she clung to him, burying her head in his shoulder.

Kiku returned her hug, feeling uncomfortable that his personal space was being invaded but then, he'd been expecting it. He put a hand on the back of her head and couldn't help but be a fraction glad that soon enough his entire family would be together again.

"Mei, I need you to listen very closely, you are in danger, my...friend, has already gotten Li, and another team is moving in to get the twins. My assignment was to get you to safety, and that is exactly what I plan to do. So if I tell you to take of running, you do, understand?"

The older of the two asked as they separated.

Mei nodded as she hitched up her skirt.

"I guess something pretty big happened to you, huh?" She asked.

"Indeed." Kiku agreed as he lead her towards the park.

Kiku heard someone approaching behind them, but simply put a hand on Mei's shoulder, careful not to alarm her, when he heard a soft click, he shoved her forward.

"RUN!" He barked as he spun, facing one of Morgan's men that had emerged from an alleyway opening.

Mei gasped when she saw the gun in the man's hand and instantly took up a fighting stance.

"Do you remember what I just said? Run!" Kiku ordered.

Mei gulped and backed up slightly, still not wanting to leave her brother.

"I can fight too you know!" She exclaimed.

Kiku didn't bother to reply, _of course I knew that, but your to nice and wouldn't take him down when you got the chance,_ as he launched himself forward at the man.

He wore the same thing all of Morgan's lackey's wore. Black jacket, bulky to conceal anything necessary. Black cargo pants with heavy pockets to serve the same purpose. They had large belts that could hide small handguns, and the back of his jacket had a artistic blue M on it, the symbol of the Morgan enterprises.

Kiku ducked as the man attempted to level the gun at him. The Japanese rolled on his back and kicked up one leg, knocking the gun out of his hand.

The gun went skittering across the pavement, far out of the attackers reach.

Kiku rolled hard to one side as the man slammed down a booted foot in an attempt to step on him. The student easily slipped onto his feet, soles of his shoes scraping against the sidewalk, and spun again. His locked leg striking the back of the man's knees, knocking him to the floor. At once Kiku was upon him with a knee on his chest, and one hard strike to the face knocked him out cold.

Mei stared in horror as Kiku stood and brushed off his hands from a few specks of blood from the broken nose he'd given the attacker.

"We're being followed, we need to move quickly." Japan ordered, eyes cold and calculating.

Mei kept on staring at him.

"You just slammed that guy to the floor and broke his nose."

Japan glanced down at the unconscious offender.

"Hai. That I did. Now let's move."  
That was when an explosion caused the ground to tremble, and this time it was Kiku staring, as a train of smoke burst up into the sky.

 ** _With the Nordic's and Yao._**

"So, you want me to break into my own house, aru? I still know where the spare key is, why bother?" Yao asked as he and Lukas crouched in a large well leaved tree near the second story window the home.

"Just do it. We don't want the reunion on the front deck, Morgan might still be watching." Lukas said firmly.

Yao rolled his eyes, "I swear, I've been in the academy longer than any of you and your telling me what to do. Fine, aru."

Lukas shimmied forward on the branch and carefully slit a thin strip of metal into the space between the sill and the window.

He narrowed his eyes as he felt around, sliding the metal back and forth under the sill until...

"Got it." He reported.

His hand moved to his earpiece to tell Tino of their progress when he recalled they'd elected not to use them for this job.

"It should be simple enough, I mean, we'll just be in and out, we won't need them!" Mathias had exclaimed cockily when Tino had moved the link them up.

"We're going to regret not using the pieces, aren't we, aru?" Yao asked, noticing how Lukas had slowly lowered his hand yet again after reaching up to the nonexistent earpiece.

Lukas let out a slow breath as he pushed the window open with a soft 'chunk'.

"I hope not, but yes, we probably will." The Norwegian mumbled.

"I still say we use code names, just in case we're being followed." Lukas suggested firmly.

"Fine, _Norway_ , excuse me, aru." Yao said sarcastically as he slipped past his fellow student and gripped the top of the window, slinging himself feet first inside.

He straightened up to see a room with flowers, posters, and pink wallpaper.

"Mei's room. C'mon, the twins will be downstairs playing with Li's video game console, aru."

Yao seemed to know his little brothers well, for when they opened the door the sounds of blasting spaceships reached their ears.

"No fair! You hit me!"

"That's the point, stupid!"

"If I'm stupid than your ugly!"

"Moron, we're identical, you just called yourself ugly, ugly!"

"They are both very bright, just not when it comes to insults, aru." Yao admitted.

Lukas shrugged as Yao led the way down the stairs.

They were looking at the back of a couch, and two heads of the same hair, with curls to the outer side of each. The one on the left wore a white tee shirt with a large black eagle logo on it. His twin wore a black tee shirt with the exact same logo on it in white.

"I swear, they say they want to be told apart, but they love dressing the same to confuse people, aru." Yao whispered before he walked in and clapped a hand onto each other their shoulders, shocking them into letting their remote controls clatter to the floor.

"Guess who, aru?" He said happily.

The two of them leapt to their feet and spun around. Both had on jeans along with sneakers.

"O-Onii-san!" One shouted.

"Your back!" The other cried.

Lukas was still struggled to put a name to each face. One was Yong Soo and the other was Hyung Soo, that much he knew, but deciding which was which was proving to be a challenge.

Yao saw this and decided to help him out.

"Nor, this is Yong Soo, aru." He said as he put a hand on the kid wearing the white tee shirt with the black logo's shoulder.

"And this is Hyung Soo." He put a hand on the other's shoulder.

"Aniki! I don't believe it, your ok!" Yong Soo tossed himself onto Yao in a hug.

"We thought you were dead, you moron!" Hyung Soo barked as he seized his older brother in a hug after Yao had fended off Yong Soo.

Yao had a wide smile on his face, and his eyes sparked with joy.

"Aii-yah! You went and got taller than me, aru!" Yao yelled in mock anger, putting a hand from his forehead towards Yong Soo, who was now almost a foot in height taller than his brother.

"And I see your still as identical as ever, aru." Yao sighed, putting a hand to his forehead as his little brothers grinned at him.

"Yup! But you could still tell who was who! No fair!" The two of them exclaimed in unison.

Yao shook his head at them.

" _China_." Norway urged.

"Oh, right, aru." Yao said, before turning back to the twins.

"You need to come with us, your in danger." Yao told them where he'd been, the two minute version a least, and at the end of this the two of them were gaping.

"Your like some sort of super spy, Aniki?" Yong Soo asked.

"No." Yao deadpanned.

"I'm the battle skills and I also help to formulate strategies for my elite team, the Allies. We work towards the successful obtainment of necessary item's and information by the Hetalia Academy, or return of stolen item's, blackmail information, or hacked files to their proper owners."

The twins both looked totally lost.

"Aru."

Yao finished as the two of them stood there.

"Ok, you lost me at 'formulate'." Hyung Soo said.

"You lost me at 'skills'." Yong Soo stated.

"No time, just come with us, aru!" Yao ordered.

His brothers didn't object, who would when their older brother who was supposedly gone forever had just shown up out of the blue to take them somewhere?

As they exited the home, Yao heard a soft high whistling noise.

"Crap!" Yao barked furiously, taking off, pushing the twins ahead of himself.

They sprinted off of the road and were knocked off their feet when an explosion tore through the home, blowing the roof from the building and causing smoke and fire to erupt into the sky.

* * *

 _ **I did it again. I pulled another cliffhanger. Well, I'll update sooner the more reviews I get! So please favorite, please follow, please review! Thanks!**_


	10. How many explosives are up his sleeves?

**_Just wanna let you know, this story is PRE TYPED, it's an idea I've been working on for a while and happened to finish so I decided to post like some of my other completed stories! (The Dragon's Journey Home, No Matter What, All the Trouble That your Worth, are a few) This also means that my actual working stories, (Draconem Rising and the Chrysalis Academy, to name a couple) Will not be ignored!_**

* * *

 ** _Ok, a reader gave me an idea I just couldn't turn down in a review so I went back into the story and added it in, I hope you like it Lizthegamer!_**

* * *

Rubble spiraled into the sky and rained down from the cloud spotted beyond.

A train of smoke breached the blue and shot into the heights, Yao opened his eyes, he'd flung as arm over each twins and shoved them to the ground, half covering each of them himself, protective big brother instincts kicking in.

"Are you ok, aru?" He asked worriedly as he stood up.

Yong Soo rolled over and coughed as Hyung Soo groaned.

"Just peachy."

"Our house!" Yong Soo cried in horror, the building, or what was left of it, was on fire. The entire second level had been blown off and currently jabbed pieces of flipped furniture were helping to spread the flames.

"They're after us. We need to go." Lukas said, taking command as he pulled himself up from the floor.

That was when several loud whistles broke through the air and at least twenty fairly impressive fireworks in bright reds, greens, and golds burst above their heads and crackled down the ground.

Several more balls of fire and light exploded in the air above them, one shot out sideways and all of them shrieked.

"Hit the deck!" Yong Soo wailed as all of them dropped and covered their heads, the loose firework flew over them, missing their flattened formed by mere inches, and blasted into it's flowering display a few yards away.

Yao sighed, rubbing his forehead as he stood.

"Li is still into firework displays, isn't he, aru?" He asked, trying to ignore the dramatic backdrop of the firecrackers that were _still_ going off all over and above his old, half burnt down home.

"How'd you guess?" Hyung Soo grumbled sarcastically as he sat up, taking his twins hand and allowing Yong Soo to pull him to his feet.

"I told Iceland not to let Li leave the park for any reason unless something happened, but knowing him, Icy's probably trying to pin him to the floor, aru." Yao said.

"Is that our ride?" Yong Soo questioned, he and his twin both forcing the destruction of their childhood home out of their heads as a truck pulled around the corner.

Lukas squinted, and his eyes grew wide with horror.

"No...run!"

"Go, aru! Go!" Yao shouted as they took off, legs pumping as Lukas and Yao were forced to slow their pace for the twins to keep up.

The side window of the truck chasing them rolled down, and a man stuck his upper body out, aiming a weapon.

"Into the side buildings! Head for the meeting point!" Lukas shouted.

Yao in rear, Lukas in the lead, and the twins sandwiched in between, they darted into between two houses as several bullets chewed up the cement behind them.

"What's happening, Aniki!?" Yong Soo screamed in confusion.

"I'm sorry you got dragged into this, but you need to follow Norway! He'll take you back to our team, aru! He'll keep you safe!" Yao ordered.

Lukas took to this role at once, spinning to check to make sure the twins were following him.

He was astonished to see Yao running back towards the street.

"China! They had guns! Did you not notice that!?" The younger student yelled after him.

Yao shrugged and his voice floated back to them as he disappeared around the corner.

"I've got a few reasons to wear such big sleeves!"

"Oh, good god!"

Norway moaned in a rare display of emotion, this emotion happened to be dread.

He seized each of the twins, one by each wrist, and dragged them off behind him.

"Duck!" He ordered, shoving them behind a corner as another loud explosion burst through their eardrums, causing more smoke and several loud screams of the men chasing them.

The windshield of the truck smashed to the ground just a few feet away, shattering on impact.

"Aniki!" Yong Soo shouted as several more chunks of van flew through the air and hit the ground with resounding strikes of metal.

"Where is he?" Hyung Soo demanded.

Lukas shook his head.

"I've heard stories of him surviving worse, get up, we need to go."

Lukas whispered to them.

"What? Not without Aniki!" Yong Soo exclaimed, planting his feet and not looking ready to move an inch.

"He told me to take you to our meeting point. Once he finishes blowing up whatever it is he's blowing up, he'll meet us there, not back here."

Lukas spoke deliberately, pointing out good reasons to why they needed to go.

The twins glanced at each other, than back out towards the street, where sounds of conflict and several gunshots were still ringing out, and sighed.

"Fine." Hyung Soo mumbled.

"Good, run!" Norway sprinted off, and the twins took off behind him.

They wove their way through the backstreets, careful to avoid any roadways or places Morgan could have planted his people.

"Norway!"

He snapped his head to the side and felt sweet relief wash over him when he spotted Emil running towards him. The brother in him wanted to hug the teen, but the operative in him, which had far more power, said 'save it for later'. So Norway settled with briefly setting a hand on the younger's shoulder in a gesture of care before they engaged in conversation.

"Li!" The twins cried in unison when they saw their little brother tripping along behind the red and black garbed Hetalia student.

"Where's the other Nordic's?" Norway demanded.

Emil shrugged as Li leaned on his knees and caught his breath.

"Haven't seen them, where's China?"

Norway glanced over his shoulder as another small explosion just barely reached their ears.

"Probably using those minute bombs and throwing knives he hides up his sleeves."

"Ah, I knew I heard more than one thing blow up." Emil said, nodding.

"And there were the fireworks." Norway allowed his gaze to slid to Li.

"Dang it. I was saving those." Li mumbled.

"You still do that!?" Emil barked, shaking his head in frustration before focusing on the task at hand, saving their skins with three untrained charges to protect.

"We need to get to cover, their closing in on us from this side, and China alone can't hold his end off for long. We need to double back and help him."

Iceland continued.

"We do that and he'll have our heads, he told me to get these two..."

Norway jacked a thumb in the twins's direction.

"To safety, and I don't dare disobey him. Plus, he's a senior student, he's year three, I'm only year two, and your not even year one yet. When push comes to shove, he's got the authority over both of us."

"Fine, we should find the other Nordic's, than. I'm going to strangle Denmark for stopping us from using com links." Iceland hissed.

"Not if I kill him first, let's go."

The group, still being forced to move at a slower pace due to the three siblings they were guarding, made their way in the direction of the rendezvous point.

They'd barely made it to the park when several other lackey's of Morgan's were spotted.

"Get down!" Emil hissed, seizing Li's hand and dragging him behind a dumpster in the alley. Lukas and the twins joined them, and Emil questioned his brother softly.

"Can we take them?" He asked.

Lukas was rummaging around in his pocket for something.

"Lucky I ignored Den when he told me not the take anything serious."

Lukas said as he produced a handful of small, golf ball sized, metal spheres.

Emil's eyes widened visibly as the three brothers they were transporting looked on worriedly.

"You took Finny's new blast balls? Are you out of your mind, who knows how much of a scene those will cause!" Emil hissed furiously.

Lukas gave him a flat look, as if to say 'seriously, that's what your worried about?' and replied.

"They blew up a house, and China blew up their van, I'm sure by now Finn's blown _something_ because, well, it's Finland. Plenty of things have already blown up, will a few more hurt?" Lukas asked logically.

Emil massaged his forehead.

"Just go before I change my mind, and don't go blowing _yourself_ up!" He grumbled.

"Head around this building, that's where Finland, Denmark and Sweden should be waiting, I'll give you the chance."

Lukas stood and vaulted over the dumpster.

"Over here!" He shouted as he hurled one of the small weapons at the men.

It hit the ground, bounced slightly, and exploded with a flash, leaving a crater in the pavement and one enemy downed.

"One of Rome's brats! Get him!"

Emil winced as he heard a few shots fired.

Lukas dodged each of the bullets, and tossed another explosive as he moved backwards down the street, the men chasing after him.

"We need to go now!" The Icelandic ordered, standing up and peering out from their hiding place.

"We're clear, let's move." He reported back down to his three companions.

They peeled out across the street, passing two empty black sports cars and a black van that had clearly conveyed their attackers there. Several more explosions, shouts, and ricocheting gunfire echoed from a few yards away in another alleyway.

"Nor..." Emil desperately wanted to go aid his older brother, but forced himself to trust Norway's skills, which had carried their team into the top five of the academy.

"This way!" The student barked, with quick, fast steps, they hurried several hundred yards at a breathless sprint, rounded the corner, and sure enough, there was parked the Nordic's black van.

Emil ran up to it as the three asian brothers looked on, constantly glancing back over their shoulders.

Ice slammed his fist against the back door several times.  
"It's us! Let us in!" He shouted.

He breathed a sigh of relief as the door opened to reveal Tino, hat askew and eyes wide with panic.

"Morgan's here, where's China and Norway?" He demanded.

"Nor needs our help in an alleyway down the street, but we did get these three out." Iceland said quickly as the three brothers behind him looked on in confusion.

"Good to see you lot are alright, I'm Finland." He said with a small wave, introducing himself to the befuddled soon-to-be new students.

"Hi?" Yong Soo tried.

"Wait, why Fin..." Li began to ask when his old friend cut him off.

"Don't care. Get in." Iceland ordered as he jumped into the back of the van.

Li, Yong Soo, and Hyung Soo joined him and Tino, settling down in the extra seats Yao and Kiku had ridden in on the way there.

"I am going to murder you later." Emil growled as he slapped Mathias in the back of the head.

"What did I do?" The Dane asked.

"You told us not to use coms, now we're scattered everywhere with no way to communicate, and I blame you." Iceland said shorted as he settled into his seat.

"Sve! Let's go get Nor!" Mathias shouted through the window.

"Right." The deep voice said through the window, and the van lurched into movement.

They pulled back around the same corner and were met with quite a sight to behold. Lukas was standing there, shoulders slumped, chest heaving, cross shaped clip dangling from only a few strands of hair, even his cowlick seemed to be drooping. His jacket was gone, and all the rest of his clothes seemed to be charred slightly, along with several rips. His vest was hanging open with several buttons missing. His pale complexion was smothered with streaked black soot from the blast balls. He had a nasty scrape on his left shoulder than seemed to be oozing blood without any serious bleeding actually occurring.

Without a word, he walked around to the back of the van, Tino quickly opened the doors.

"Nor...?" Tino began his concerned question.

"Den, your dead." Lukas said darkly as he, to, backhanded the Dane hard in the back of the head, tossing his spiky blonde locks forward.

"Why does everyone want me to die!?" He asked angrily.

"You ok?" Emil asked, coming to a said to check his older brothers shoulder.

"Fine." Norway snapped, yanking his shoulder away.

Emil tried not to, but looked slightly hurt at his brothers anger when he'd attempted to help with what was clearly a painful injury.

Norway shook his head once and forced his expression to soften slightly, the tenseness of the moment was getting to him.

"Thanks." He said quickly.

Emil nodded once to him, easily reading the grayish blonde teen's stress.

"If I can ask a quick question?" Yong Soo asked, raising his hand as if he were in a classroom.

"No." All of the Nordic's said at once in monotone unison as Lukas completed the team and settled down at his station.

"Um...but it's not a yes or no question." Yong Soo pointed out.

"Can it wait?" Iceland asked.

"I guess so." Yong Soo mumbled.

"Great, than put it in the back of your head, do not move from those seats unless told otherwise or you have a gun in your face, and focus on not dying."

Mathias suggested as Tino tapped away at his keyboard.

Yong Soo blinked, horrified at the very idea.

"Ok." He squeaked, and the three of them fell silent, watching the highly trained team at work.

* * *

 ** _Li's still firecracker crazy! Well, next chapter is probably gonna tear your hearts out. I mentioned a murder in the summary, didn't I? *Sigh* I even beat myself up for it. Weird request, who wants to try and guess who's gonna die in their review? Please try because I want to know if I hinted to much or to little! But, this story still has some crazy twists and vengeful turns left in it, so please favorite, please follow, please review! Thanks!_**


	11. Trapped in the moment

**_Just wanna let you know, this story is PRE TYPED, it's an idea I've been working on for a while and happened to finish so I decided to post like some of my other completed stories! (The Dragon's Journey Home, No Matter What, All the Trouble That your Worth, are a few) This also means that my actual working stories, (Draconem Rising and the Chrysalis Academy, to name a couple) Will not be ignored!_**

* * *

 ** _AHHH! No one guessed right on who's gonna die! I couldn't kill off China he's my favorite character! Heck, I'm gonna cosplay as him at some point this year! *Don't judge I only picked him over Belarus because my hair was the wrong color to do her.* Ok, please don't kill me or stop reading because of this chapter I promise you you will come to understand this! Seriously, I'm, like, really scared you guys will quit because of this so please just be nice and keep reading! Alright...here we go._**

* * *

"Good thing Headmaster puts a tracker in our uniforms. I can track down China and Japan this way. It'll be some tricky hacking work, though, I don't have the pass codes." Tino said as his fingers clattered across his keyboard. Emil was scrolling through a screen of possible exit routes with Lukas prepping the weapons and Mathias watching, his expertise not being of use at the moment.

"Japan!?" The twins both looked shocked, and Li looked relieved to hear that what Emil had said had been the truth.

"Well...duh." Mathias said.

"But...Kiku is with you too?"

"Do _not_ use anyone's names right now!" Lukas ordered sharply, turing a harsh glare upon the twin who had spoken.

"Ok! Ok! Sorry..." Yong Soo exclaimed, trying not to make Lukas any more ticked than he already was.

Sweden picked up their speed as they passed by the destruction Norway had caused. The smaller side windows and back windows of the van giving view to craters in the street and unconscious members of Morgan's squad scattered about like leaves blown by the wind.

"Stop!" Emil screamed suddenly.

Sweden slammed on the brakes and everyone was thrown forward as the van lurched to a stop.

Li, Yong Soo, and Hyung Soo all stared in slack jawed shock out the small side window they shared to see something they never imagined they'd see.

Their two older brothers, missing for years, one always kind and loving, the other soft spoken and shy.

Viciously beating a squad of armed attackers into the ground.

"Duck!" Yao shouted, his brother obeyed, dropping down on one knee as the Chinese used his back as a launchpad and flew through the air, both feet connecting with the charging man's chest.

Yao flipped backwards off of his weight as he slammed to the floor.

"The van!" Yao barked.

"Hai!" Kiku sprinted suddenly towards a corner shielded by shadows, reached in, and picked up the limp form of his sister.

"MEI!" The three brothers yelled out, crowding each other to see out the window as Kiku ran for the van.

Tino threw open one of the back doors and Kiku handed Mei up into Mathias's arms. The Dane cradled her against his chest to make sure she didn't fall as he pulled back into the car.  
"Go!" Kiku ordered, stepping back and slamming the door shut.

Without getting in himself.

"Japan!" Emil cried as Kiku turned and immediately was confronted by one of the attackers trying to force his way onto the van. Kiku shoulder tackled the goon, backing him up and giving the van precious room to move without hitting someone.

"Sve, give us some space!" Mathias called as he laid Mei onto Yong Soo's lap.

"Mei Mei..." Yong Soo whispered as he brushed the hair from his face, checking for bruises or blood.

"She was only knocked unconscious, it might be a light concussion but she'll be fine, I promise." Emil said as he checked Mei's head with the medical training that, naturally, was also administered at Hetalia Academy, hoping to be soothing.

Sve pulled forward down the rest of the demolished street and drove off around the corner, stopping there and getting out himself.

"Fin, take the wheel." He ordered in his deep voice as he took off to aid Yao and Kiku.

"I'm going to! I want to show these goons who they're messing with!" Iceland opened the back door, swung his legs out, and chased after Sweden.

"Idiot."

A still scraped up and slightly charred Lukas muttered while following him.

"No way you get all the fun! I'm gonna help!" Mathias was after them as well.

"Guys! Wait!" Finland called after them as they all plunged into the alleyway where the men had pinned the older students.

Tino's mind was whirling as he tried to figure out the best odds for survival of the four V.I.P's that Rome had trusted them to protect.

 _I can't fight, I'm not strong enough to hold off more than one of those guys. I probably couldn't even handle that. I know these three are trained in martial arts like Yao said, but they're all shell shocked from what's going on, their two missing brothers return, their home explodes, their sister gets knocked out cold by a squad of armed men sent to capture them. There's no way they can stay focused in a fight after all that. But, I need to protect them...how?_

If there was to be a time when Tino's calculating mind let him down, it wasn't going to be today.

"Alright, I need you guys to listen to me, do you know where the grocery store is?"

"Store!?" Li asked, appalled that Tino was talking about grocery's at a time like this.  
"Go there, get inside, and stay somewhere with a lot of people. Morgan doesn't want to expose himself as a criminal, and his men wear the company logo, so his men won't be able to follow you into a crowded area without being exposed."

"What about you?" Yong Soo asked as Hyung Soo lifted up their unconscious sister.

"I have to stay with the van and man the heavy weapons we do have. If they decide to follow you I'll shoot them into the sky. Now go!"

The four of them leapt out of the van and sprinted in the direction of the more densely crowded parts of town, instead of the empty lots and deserted homes they were currently surrounded by.

Once Tino was positive they would make it, he pressed a button that folded away part of the divider wall so he could get to the steering wheel when necessary, trying to shake the bad feeling creeping up on him like a spider ensnaring him in a web.

 ** _Inside the alleyway._**

Mathias caught a final soldier of Morgan in the stomach with his shoulder and heaved him off of the ground, violently ramming him into the brick wall.

"Is...that all of...them?" Emil asked between heavy breaths, rubbing his scraped and bruised knuckles.

"Hai." Kiku said, looking around at the downed squadron sent to attack them.

"Not yet."

The seven snapped their heads up to see a man in a pristine black pinstriped suit standing up on the edge of the building that made up one side of the alley they were in. He had a waxy pale complexion. He had cold light brown hair in a tousled style, watery pale blue eyes, and he was holding a small black remote.

"You...your Rooke Morgan himself!" Emil shouted, pointing up at him.

Morgan's cruel blue eyes glinted as he straightened his black tie.

"Oh yes, that is correct, and you must be Rome's brats. From his beautiful new school that I used to attend. It should have been me you call Headmaster, not that worthless buffoon."

"Headmaster Rome was a better operative than you every were!"

Mathias shouted, confident in their superiors abilities.

Morgan sneered.

"I want to see Rome. I want to see his beloved new school crash and burn. I want to see his face crack and split with despair as all of his faithful operatives die, or are finally caught up to for their crimes."

"Your one to talk about crime!" Emil pointed up at the man.

"You only made your fortune through deceitfulness and dishonesty!" He shouted, dropping his arm to the side with his hands balling into fists.

Morgan shook his head at him.

"Your far to young to understand such things. I've got something though, something that will make Rome give me what I want. I want war, I want to prove that my army is far superior to his 'students'."  
He held out his remote.

"And I have just the way to do it."

He pressed the button.

Around the corner and a couple hundred yards up the street, Tino's van erupted into a fireball. The heat was felt all the way in the alley, all of the teens crossing their arms over their faces from the sudden rippling wave.

All of the Nordic's, along with the two asian brothers, stared, eyes wide with disbelief, as Morgan dropped the remote and crushed it beneath his heel.

"Well...I'll be seeing you all soon."

With that, he turned as disappeared from the rooftop.

The moment he was out of sight, the group of operatives ran out of the alleyway and around the corner to be met with a horrifying sight.

The van was nothing but a burnt out skeleton. The roof had been blasted off and lay, bent up like nothing but a tin can, a few feet away.

"No..." Yao whispered, Kiku had put a hand over his mouth.

"No...no..."

They all stood there, frozen, when.

"Aniki!"

Yao could have cried with relief when he and Kiku's four younger siblings came tearing from the opposite direction.  
"We're alright!" Li called.

Hyung Soo was still carrying Mei bridal style, his twin and Li were right behind him as the entire family swamped together in a hug. Yao took Mei instantly into his arms and clutched tightly at her prone yet breathing form.  
"Thank god."

Yao caught Kiku murmuring as the Japanese was pulled into a hug by Yong Soo.

"Wait...where's Finn?"

The Nordic had all been smiling at the family reuniting when they realized a certain cheery Finnish teen hadn't been among them.

"He was in...oh my god is that the van?"

Li asked in horror as he stared at the flaming heap of metal and smoke and warped electronics.

"No...Finny, he wasn't in the van? Fin wasn't in there, right!?" Mathias demanded, his voice cracking.

Hyung Soo nodded stiffly.

"Tino!" Mathias wailed his dear friends true name as Lukas covered his eyes, Sweden clenched his fists tightly and gritted his teeth, and Emil froze up.

"Guys..."

Emil moved forward toward the intense heat of the far from dying flames and picked up something he'd spotted a couple yards from what once had been their van.

He lifted the still warm, flat, slightly puffy hat that had almost always been perched jauntily atop their team's techie's head.

Emil held the hat with both hands, tears pricking at his eyes as he saw the dark liquid staining the inside.

"Blood..." He hissed as he felt helpless tears roll down his cheeks, shoulders shaking.

All of them were trapped, in a moment where, for the first time in history, Hetalia Academy _lost_ an operative in the field.

* * *

 _ **Yep. Tino. Raise your hand if you didn't see that coming. I'm so sorry Finny! Again, please, I know people will stop reading because of character death but keep reading I swear you won't regret it! So, please favorite, please follow, please vent your anger in reviews! Thanks!**_


	12. What could it hold?

**_Just wanna let you know, this story is PRE TYPED, it's an idea I've been working on for a while and happened to finish so I decided to post like some of my other completed stories! (The Dragon's Journey Home, No Matter What, All the Trouble That your Worth, are a few) This also means that my actual working stories, (Draconem Rising and the Chrysalis Academy, to name a couple) Will not be ignored!_**

* * *

 ** _Well, this chapter is gonna have some more missions, a bit of comedy to lighten it up, and more gadgets! (Yes, Tino's design, don't cry)_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _In the Headmaster's office the next day._**

Rome had his usual grin on his face as the Nordic's entered.

It faded slightly when only four entered instead of five, one, Emil, carrying a black bag, made for conserving any evidence.

"Sir...the mission was successful. All of Yao's siblings are safe, his sister is in the infirmary but she's woken up since, all of them are now officially enrolled as Taiwan, North Korea, South Korea, and Hong Kong, respectively."

Lukas said with a dead voice.

"Good to hear, was Tino hurt? I notice he's not among you." Rome asked, concern painting a picture of innocence, he was still unaware.

Emil didn't trust himself to open his mouth, Lukas was facing the same problem now that he'd finished the part he'd carefully rehearsed on the walk there, and Mathias had already put a hand over both of his eyes in an attempt to hide his devastation.

"Sir...Tino was lost in the field. He was manning our vehicle while the rest of us were holding off the soldiers, it was only his quick thinking and wise actions that saved the rest of Yao's siblings from facing the same fate as he."

Now even Berwald's voice was slightly constricted.

"His van was blown up by Morgan himself. We saw him. He said he wanted war and knew how to get it. We saw him push the button and he caused Tino's van to erupt into a fireball. All we recovered was...this."

Emil made his way forward and set the bag onto the desk with shaking hands. Rome opened it and gently removed Tino's blood stained hat from the bag. Holding it as if it were made of glass, Rome shook his head slowly.

"I-I..."

Not trusting himself to hold the precious last piece of Tino the team had left, he tucked the hat back into the bag, and Iceland gratefully took it back.

Rome suddenly slammed both palms down onto his desk, causing all of his students to jump and the items on his desk to shudder.

"Morgan! No...Carthage!"

The Nordic's all glanced at each other, bloodthirsty smirks on their faces, code name, Rome had just used Morgan's old code name, and that was _never_ good.

"He _will_ pay for this." Rome continued.

"You say Rooke wanted a war? He's got one."

 ** _A month and two weeks later_**

Li sprinted around the track, he'd gotten his own uniform, similar to his old clothes in red and black.

"To slow!"

Mei whipped past him, her black dress, hemmed a few inches short of her feet, snapping behind her as if to mock her little brother.

"No fair!" He cried after her as she hurtled up onto the first step blocking their path, planting a foot firmly against it she leapt to the wall behind it.

Her dress had red trimming and several red zig zagging lines as decorations along with a red belt cinched tight and high around her waist.

"Life's not fair, get used to it!" She called back to him.

Kicking her feet a few times to get momentum, she swung herself over the wall and performed a front flip off the top of it, dress billowing, she dropped and landed perfectly, doing a dive roll for extra credit, before taking off for the finish line.

"C'mon, Li! You can catch her!" Emil cheered for his friend.

"Doubtful!" Li choked out as he heaved his shoulders over the wall, overly long sleeves dangling on the edge.

"Go Mei Mei!" Yong Soo cheered from the opposite side, hopping madly up and down. He wore a pair of black pants and shoes, a red loosely fit long sleeve underneath, and a wrapped vest like piece atop it in black. His twin brother, Hyung Soo, stood next to him, he wore the exact same uniform, except his vest was red and his long sleeve was black.

Of course, his sleeves were to long, who knew why all the members of this family, save Kiku, wore such long sleeves. Emil knew for a fact that when Kiku was done with his studying and lightning quick computer work for his team, he also wore a japanese style jacket, and that, for an unknown reason, had overly long sleeves to give Yong Soo a run for his money. "That's seven wins in a row!" Mei cried in victory as she skipped the final yard to cross the finish line and did a little pirouette, taking a bow after that.

She smiled, hands on her hips, as her little brother came puttering over the line a minute, leaning on his knees with his bangs shadowing his face, panting.

"Too...fast..." He moaned.

She patted him on the back with one hand as she adjusted the red flower in her hair with the other hand.

"Maybe you'll win someday. Just you watch, next win I'm gonna get Kiku-nii!" She exclaimed confidently.

"Good luck with that, he may be a techie, but he's way to quick for you." Emil joked as he stood up and walked over to them.

The four siblings had formed a team named 'East Asia' after their home countries and code names.

When Emil had asked how all of them, save the twins, of course, had ended up being born in different countries, all of them had taken on every disgruntled faces and grumbled.

"A very long very stupid very irritating very unpleasant story."

Before brushing it off.

"Emil! Headmaster wants to see us!"

Mathias's voice cut across the gymnasium.

"Kay!" Emil shouted back.

"See you guys later." He waved to his friends, who all offered their farewells and good lucks on his newest mission before Emil turned to join Mathias at the door.

"Nordics." Rome greeted as the four of them entered his grand office.  
"What have you got for us this time, boss?" Mathias asked, his voice, as usual, chipper.

Rome's face darkened, "I've got a new mission for you against Morgan."  
All of the Nordic's instantly went into the combat mode, eyes narrowing and hands fisting. The loss of their comrade Tino was still fresh in their minds, and they still found themselves at a loss over certain, little things that never mattered before. For example, Tino's workbench. While the rest of the workshop area had been used aplenty since his demise, Tino's workbench, tucked away against the far wall, had remained untouched, that strange doo-dad he'd been fiddling with the day Emil had arrived at the academy still atop it, in the exact same position that the petite teen had dropped it in. All of them recalled how he'd exclaimed excitedly.

"There we go, all ready for me to wrap it up when we get back!"

Before they'd left to meet Yao and Kiku at the exit lot.

Now that invention would never be completed, along with so many other ideas scrawled across the notepads and half welded parts scattered about the small four foot desk of metal and wood.

Along with so many dreams that would never become realities.

"What's the job?" Lukas asked, voice a tone darker.

Rome tapped a few keys on his keyboard and the flat screen above and behind him lit up, springing to life.

All of the Nordic's head's instantly swiveled up to it.

A 3-D schematic of an old bunkhouse far outside the city appeared.

"Morgan's forces have claimed several of these bunkers all around town. This particular one, according to our techies Kiku, Li, and Gilbert..."  
"Wait." Emil interrupted his Headmaster.

"Yes?" Rome asked, raising his eyebrows at Emil's voice.

All of the Nordic's have looks of varying surprise on their faces.

"Gilbert...as in Gilbert, Ludwig's older brother, as in Gilbert, Prussia, as in Gilbert, mister 'I am the most totally awesome'. He's a techie?"

Rome smirked, "He works as a fighter and gadget guy for his team, but a little known fact about mister 'awesome' is that he's a genius when it comes to computer's and hack attacking."

Berwald did his furious face, and everyone found themselves waiting for Tino to yelp out of fear and nearly collapse.

Of course, this didn't happen, and the Nordic's found themselves fueled by grief once again.

"Anyway." Rome realized he could continue, now that the question was at an end.

"According to Kiku, Li, and Gilbert, this safe house."

He caused the image on the screen to begin revolving.

"Right here."

He paused the 3-D image and zoomed it in on the second floor of the small, tank like building.

"They're storing files containing manpower, weapons, and others that could be incredibly helpful as we plan our attack strategy. The entire school is behind you, we're all enraged, even the students who...didn't know Tino as well as you four, we all want revenge but we know you all want it more than anyone. I understand what it's like to lose a friend, believe me I do. But stay on mission with this, and if you see Morgan, do _not_ attack him, it would be suicide at a time like this. Alright, move out tonight, dismissed."

 ** _At Rooke Morgan's bunkhouse_**

They all knelt side by side on a small rise in the earth a couple hundred yards from the safe house.

"Ok, we're clear, lets get going." Mathias hissed, and all of them sprinted down the hill, knees bent and heads ducked, keeping under the radar of any prying eyes thanks to their black clothes.

Moving in pairs, Lukas with Emil and Mathias with Berwald, they inches through the small thicket of trees and low shrubs.

Berwald shuffled closer to the fence that gated off the whole facility, every couple feet it was plastered with a NO TRESPASSING sign.

"Remember the good old days when signs like those actually made us stop?"

Mathias chuckled to Emil and Lukas before dodging out, darting across the open area, and vaulting the fence before Berwald could even realize what had happened.

"Hey." He muttered as he reached up with a gloved hand, seized the top of the fence post and swung his massive frame over.

Emil took a running start, tried to vault the fence, but stopped when he realized he was too short, seeing as both Mathias and Berwald were quite a bit taller.

"Oh, come on!" He groaned as he jumped and latched onto the top, but was stuck with spinning legs trying to pull himself over without scraping against the harsh metal wiring.

"Need some help?" Lukas asked from below.  
Emil went limp, legs dangling a few inches from the ground.

"Yes." He admitted, and Lukas instantly wove his fingers together and gave him a leg up, pushing Emil over. From the top Emil was able to leap and land gracefully, when he say Mathias turning blue trying not to laugh at his failed climbing attempt, he punched him lightly in the chest.

"Shut up, Den." He grumbled.

"I didn't say anything." Mathias said in a good humored voice as Lukas easily scaled the fence and joined them on the other side.

Emil hurried over to look up at the ledge of the window as Lukas set up one of Tino's final inventions.

There had been no question about retiring the weapons now that no one was there to repair or improve them, but Tino's design, as it had always been, was flawless, and with a few easy pushes of a button a camera blinding laser was concealing their presence.

Emil aimed another of Tino's gadgets at the ledge, a sort of gun, but instead of a barrel, it had a sideways cylindrical canister.

He pulled the trigger and a spring loaded rope ladder shot out with a soft _bomf_ and latched onto the window ledge, locking into the place with two powerful clamps.

The youngest of the team yanked twice of the ladder, found it to be sound, and scaled it in the blink of an eye.

He cupped one hand to see through the window and after a moment's delay.

"All clear." Emil whispered back down Lukas as he slid open the window with a metal bar similar to the one Lukas had used to open Mei's window on that long ago mission. Lukas climbed up the ladder quickly, feeling it sway in time with his pulls and steps, and Mathias followed with Berwald remaining behind on lookout to be sure the camera blinder didn't malfunction and the ladder stayed in place.

Mathias followed Lukas into the small room. It contained a wide desk of a plain pale wood, atop the desk sat a large computer with several papers scattered next to it.

Emil quickly took a seat in the plush leather swivel chair and inserted another one of Tino's final inventions, it appeared to be a simple flash drive, but it riddled out the passcode of the computer in a matter of minutes.

Those few minutes ticked by as Mathias watched the door and Lukas crouched in the windowsill, constantly glancing over his shoulder.

Emil's face was illuminated by the ghostly bluish glow of the screen as, finally, the code appeared on the flash drive's miniscreen, which was atop it.

"I'm in." Emil reported as he entered the code and removed the codebreaker drive, inserting the one Headmaster Rome had given them to burn the files onto.

"Ok, got them, let's get out of here, the guard will be along to check this room in..."

Emil checked his watch.

"Two minutes, according to Gilbert." Emil said, eager to escape the crushing pressure. Gilbert had agreed to assist the Nordic's in any of their technological endeavors so long as they didn't question him and didn't tell anyone about his former techie status.

"Okay, let's bolt." Mathias agreed as Emil jumped hurriedly from the chair.

His sudden hasty movement toward the window caused a few pages on the desk to drift to one side.

Mathias was about to follow when he saw a flash drive hidden beneath the papers.

"Hey, Emil, this yours?" He asked, holding up the drive.

Emil glanced over his shoulder.

"No." He said shortly.

"Ditch it, we have to move." Lukas hissed as he seized Emil's wrist and steadied him as the younger swung onto the rope ladder they'd used to enter the building. Emil sharply exclaimed about how he didn't need his brothers help to get on a simple ladder as Mathias studied the drive.

He had a feeling about what it contained, and he was sure that if he left it behind, he'd come to regret it.

So, not seeing the harm, Mathias, instead of leaving the drive behind as he was told, slipped it into his pocket.

 _After all, what could one little flash drive hold?_

* * *

 ** _Oh, what indeed? You guys are gonna love this I_** ** _guarantee it! Any guesses on what the flash drive holds? Please favorite, please follow, please review! Thanks!_**


	13. Devastating interrogation

**_Just wanna let you know, this story is PRE TYPED, it's an idea I've been working on for a while and happened to finish so I decided to post like some of my other completed stories! (The Dragon's Journey Home, No Matter What, All the Trouble That your Worth, are a few) This also means that my actual working stories, (Draconem Rising and the Chrysalis Academy, to name a couple) Will not be ignored!_**

* * *

 _ **This is one of my absolute favorite chapters of this entire story! Authors choice, this is the best one! So, I really hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

 _ **Back at Hetalia Academy. 1:00 AM**_

They'd returned and given Headmaster Rome the info he'd requested, he'd given them the usual, 'good work out there today, we'll be moving in on Carthage any day now' speech and they'd returned to their base.

The other three were fast asleep, but Mathias was awake, he'd snuck down the ladder from his room in his PJ's, white and blue fleece pants and an old overlarge tee shirt from some rock concert, to finally find out what was on this drive he'd nicked out of Morgan's safe house office.

The tall blonde Dane slotted the drive into the side of his laptop, he'd elected to watch it down here, the farther from his slumbering teammate's the better.

Stifling a yawn as he pulled up the content, he found that a video was saved on the drive.

"Interesting..."

Mathias certainly hadn't been expecting this.

He double clicked on the video and, after lowering the volume so only his ears could hear, he pressed play.

An unimaginable image appeared, brightening the dark screen and causing an instant, unavoidable flow of tears to force their way into Mathias's eyes.

It took all of Mathias's effort not to punch himself to check he wasn't dreaming, he settled with lightly slapping himself.

He wasn't dreaming, and the matted head of usually bright bouncing blonde hair, the torn and bloodstained Hetalia uniform with nothing but the thin black long sleeve remaining, the red emblem still there on the lapel, draping the painfully thin frame, and the once ever-alert, now dull, miserable, round, youthful eyes were really there on the screen, not a figment of a grieving imagination.

"What the hell..." Mathias hissed, after a few moments of staring he couldn't deny it.

There, on the paused screen, in a video, according to the date on the flash drive, that was taken less then a week ago, was his dear friend and teammate.

 _Finland, Fin, Finny._

Every name his mind generated fit the face, fit the dulling eyes, fit the weary, tensed frame.

 _Tino._

"LUKAS EMIL BERWALD GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Mathias screamed at the top of his voice.

There was a large amount of falling from beds and shouting from the three bedrooms up above, until the doors were all ripped open in perfect unison, slamming against the walls and the three Nordic's came flying out of their rooms, all donning sleep where instead of their usual pristine red and and black uniforms.

"Den, you are _SO_ annoying!" Lukas barked, gripping the railing with a massive bed head and his bangs drooping low into his eyes without his cross shaped clip, in a rare show of a raised voice.

After all, he'd just fallen asleep, poor guy.

"Ok, you've scared the living crap out of all of us at this god forbidden hour, what do you want?" Emil growled as Berwald slid his glasses onto his face and blinked the sleep from his eyes.

"Come down, you need to see this." Mathias ordered, checking to make sure he wasn't imagining what was on the screen yet again.

The three still complaining Nordic's slid down the ladder rails one by one and walked over to where Mathias sat at his desk/workbench in the back area.

"What, did you find a new video game you stupid...no..."

All insults and jibes were cut off at the sight of the broken looking fifth Nordic on the screen.

"Den...where did you get this?" Lukas asked slowly, leaning on the back of Mathias's chair.

"That flash drive I found, hidden under those papers on the desk at Morgan's safe house." Mathias replied, not even having enough proper thought left in his mind to throw in the casual 'that you told me to ditch'. He was to shocked and joyous and horrified all at the same time to bother with rubbing things in Lukas's face.

"It's a video. Play it." Berwald ordered, his deep voice shaking everyone awake.

Mathias took a deep breath and clicked the little triangle in the corner.

Instantly Tino's form began moving, they realized he was shivering heavily.

Winter was beginning to set in, where ever the final Nordic was imprisoned obviously didn't have a heating system.

"I've tried time and again, I've been reasonable, offered you your freedom, a hot meal, warm clothes, and even a spot on my own tech team."

"As if I'd join with a _monster_ like you after what you've done to me." Tino hissed.

"Okay, I admit maybe the last one was a bit of a stretch, but it still stands. All of my offers still stand."  
Mathias's knuckles turned white as he gripped the edge of his worktable, Carthage, better known as Morgan, had entered the screen, he was pacing back and forth behind the petite teen, his suit was pristine, not a hair on his head was out of place, a stark contrast from the bedraggled teen sitting in a cold metal chair in front of him. Tino's entire body was stiff, as if he expected to be struck at any moment.

"You and your offers can go..."  
"Now now, no need to sully your young mouth with any words you might regret." Morgan said as if he were scolding his own son.

Tino remained silent.

"I'll ask again, where is your operations base?"

"I'll say it again, that is classified information I have not been cleared to give to anyone but..."

"Yeah, yeah." Morgan seemed to be getting very annoyed with Tino.

"Atta boy, Finny." Mathias whispered, Emil smirked dryly in agreement, pissing off Morgan in the state he was in deserved a round of applause.

Morgan stopped directly behind Tino and narrowed his eyes at the boy.

Tino twisted his torso to look his captor in the eye, the Nordic's watching the screen winced when they heard his hiss of pain and the soft clinking of chains that must of held him to the chair in the center of the room.

Thoughts flew through Mathias's mind, and he was sure they were mirrored in all of his comrades.

 _Is he hurt? What did Morgan do to him? Is he really so much of a monster that he'd torture a teenager? How long has Tino held out with this?_

"Well, looks like this didn't go well, just like the last hundred or so ti..."

Before the onscreen Tino could finish his witty retort Rooke Morgan backhanded him across the face.

"Tino!" Every of the four remaining Nordic's clenched their fists, wishing they could simply leap into the computer and punch the former Ancient Academy trainee back for Tino's sake.

Tino spat hard to one side, he'd slumped back around, now his back was to Morgan once more.

All of the viewers of this film could tell he was tasting blood from that blow.

"Your not much of a fighter, are you?" Morgan abruptly switched topic's and tactics.

Tino scowled at the ground and said nothing.

"Your almost a foot shorter than all of your teammates, your worthless to them for everything but tapping a few codes into a computer and making things blow up, correct?"

Tino winced, these topics were his insecurities, were the weak points in his brilliant mind.

"Don't listen Tino, that's not true..." Emil murmured as if the older student could hear him.

"You know, if you were a more powerful fighter, perhaps your team wouldn't have left you in the van."  
"They didn't leave me. Someone had to say with our charges!" Tino snapped.

Though the imprisoned teen couldn't see, but the Nordic's could, Morgan smiled slyly, he was breaking him down.

"Yes, I suppose on that occasion that is true, but honestly, what could you have done if my men had swarmed the van before you snuck those children to safety? Your 'charges' would have been able to put up more of a fight then you. Naturally, when my ten man squad attacked you alone, you knocked several out with your gadgets, but once separated from them, they knocked you out at once, a bit of a tap to the head, if I recall."

"They nearly brained me." Tino growled.

"That's why his hat had blood on it..." Emil murmured, connecting all the dots.

Onscreen, Morgan continued.

"I did tell you your team thought you were dead, correct? They were so fueled with the desire to avenge you, it was almost admirable."  
Tino froze up, his eyes were wide with absolute terror.

"Why are you speaking in past tense?" He demanded.

Morgan shifted to stand to the side of the chair so Tino could look him in the eye.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, did I? Well, a little over a week ago, your 'team' attempted to capture me, more like kill, honestly. They went full aggressive, barging straight through this building, but losing you caused them to be unfocused, prone to error. Let me think, the tall one, annoying, he was, burst around the corner first and took a bullet straight..."  
Morgan put a hand over his chest and Mathias felt his blood run cold when Tino realized what Morgan was implementing.

"Than the large one came, he saw the tall skinny one dying and rushed the squad, killed one of my men, that one did, with another one of those explosive gizmo's of yours, but of course, he was downed as well. The two that look alike, you won't admit it but I'm positive now they were brothers, the younger of the two was in the lead, but one of my men was ready for him, shot him in the stomach. He screamed and coughed up a good bit of blood before collapsing from another shot to the chest, and then the older's eyes were all on him, tried to help him instead of get away himself. Than...well, I think you can figure."

Tino's shivering had increased, his eyes were wide, they were brimming over with tears for his supposedly fallen friends.

"No."

Tino looked as though someone had just ripped out his heart.

"They...it can't be..."

Mathias knew what Tino was seeing, because he'd seen the same when he'd thought the techie gone. He was watching images of his teammates. Finland was seeing Mathias lying upside-down on the couch irritating Lukas. He was seeing Berwald terrifying him with his furious face. Seeing Emil dangling from the top of the climbing wall while Mathias laughed, the swinging boy screamed at him, and Lukas began to climb up to free his brother's harness from the grip it had become tangled around. Seeing all of his fondest memories and watching them slip away, knowing he'd never be able to make new ones.

The last people he had in this world, they're gone, at least, he believes so. Why would he push himself on any longer? What was the point if those four people he'd fashioned into a group of dear friends.

"We didn't even have a place to deliver their bodies, so we just left them behind this scraper, sure enough, they were gone within the same night, their back up had taken them. So at least you can know they got a proper burial, wherever they ended up."

Tears had spilled from Tino's eyes, his head was hanging lower.

"I can't help but wonder..."

Morgan bent down to whisper in Tino's ear, and Mathias quickly increased the volume so they could hear what he said.

"What would have happened if you'd been a bit faster? A bit stronger? Maybe you wouldn't have been captured. If you weren't, they wouldn't have been so driven by grief instead of tactic's, they wouldn't have charged into a heavily armed building so suddenly and without thought."

Morgan moved around to Tino's other side and continued.

"If _you_ were stronger, but your not. If _you_ were faster, but your not. If _you_ were a better fighter..."  
Morgan turned and moved to the door.

"... _but your not_."

The door shut and locked behind him, and for a few seconds, all the hidden camera filmed was Tino, shoulders shaking as he thought himself now alone, quiet sobs breaching the silence, until the video was ended.

Mathias, slowly and deliberately, so not to snap anything in half in his fury, removed the drive from the laptop and set it inside the drawer of his desk, closing it.

"T-That couldn't have been some sort of...animation, right?"

Emil choked out, all of the four were still in shock.

Mathias shook his head slowly.

"T-There's...no way it could have been. It was to detailed. His looks they may have been able to copy, but his mannerisms. And his...insecurities. There's no way Morgan could have known them when he blew the van, but after a month and a half of interrogation...even Tino would start to slip up."  
Berwald slammed his palm down onto the table, jolting all of the students in the room.

"We need to go get him. He has nothing left to give now. Tino's alone, no parents, no siblings, with us apperantly gone he's got nothing left to live for. He thinks us dead. We need to prove him otherwise before Morgan finally makes him crack."

The muscular teen said.

Lukas shook his head, unclipped bangs bobbing.

"No. We don't want to make Morgan's story a reality, we need a plan, a course of action. And most of all...we can't tell Headmaster Rome."

"What!?"

"If we tell him, he'll try to do something to large scale, combine the rescue with other attacks."

"What's wrong with that? We're already in, why not plant a few explosives?"

Emil questioned.

Lukas gave a small smile, the edges of his lips tugging upwards slightly.

"Nothing, we're still gonna make Morgan pay for all this grief and suffering. But this is something the Nordic's can't do alone, especially with our techie being the one needing rescue. We're gonna need to call in a few favors for this one..."

* * *

 _"AII-YAH! You must be crazy, aru!"_

 _"What!? Tino-san survived!?"_

* * *

 ** _He's alive! I told you if you stuck around you wouldn't regret it! All of you people who screamed at me for killing off their favorite character, how do you feel now that I've done an awesome 'Guess what he didn't actually die!' How'd you like the who 'Morgan being a jerkwad to poor captive Tino?' Please favorite, please follow, please review! Thanks!_**


	14. Teaming up and moving out

**_Just wanna let you know, this story is PRE TYPED, it's an idea I've been working on for a while and happened to finish so I decided to post like some of my other completed stories! (The Dragon's Journey Home, No Matter What, All the Trouble That your Worth, are a few) This also means that my actual working stories, (Draconem Rising and the Chrysalis Academy, to name a couple) Will not be ignored!_**

* * *

 ** _AHHH! I posted a chapter from a different story of mine to this story! I'm so sorry! Here's the right chapter! Enjoy!  
_**

* * *

 ** _In the computer labs the next day._**

"What!? Tino-san survived!?" Kiku yelped in surprise.

"Quiet down!" Emil hissed to the older student

Kiku shook his head so hard his glasses slid down slightly.

"Tino's alive?" He whispered, swiveling his chair away from the large flat screen display and keyboard he'd been working with to face Emil.

Emil nodded.  
"I swear it. We snatched a flash drive and there was an interrogation video saved onto it. Tino was in it, and it was taken less than a week ago! He's alive, Morgan's just holding him captive!"

Kiku frowned, "How do you know the video hasn't been tampered with?"  
He asked in his clipped, accented voice.

"His mannerisms. His insecurities. They may have gotten his looks, but they could have never known about the worries, the concerns, the things that kept Tino up at night, unless they actually interrogated him."

Emil put a hand on the desk next to them, he had settled into the empty chair at Kiku's side.

"Kiku, we need the Axis power's. You guys are some of the best in the academy, if you help us, Tino's as good as saved."

Kiku thought about it for a long moment.

"Did Headmaster Rome give us the ok?"

Emil winced, "About that...this is more of a...personal operation. Yeah...he has no clue."

Kiku looked at Emil like he was nuts.

"Are you stupid? This is a terrible idea, we can't do it without his permission." Kiku said, still keeping his voice down to a low hiss.

Emil looked at Kiku with begging eyes.

"If we tell him he'll try to big of an operation. It'll take to long. By then Tino might do something he could regret. He's been trapped there for almost two months now. And thanks to that lying bastard Morgan now he thinks that me and the other three Nordic's are all dead because of him. That kind of thing could shatter him, Kiku. Unless we get to him _right now._ "

Kiku had a look of torn indecision on his face, until finally he made up his mind.

"It's thanks to Tino's sacrifice that my younger brothers and sister are safe here. What do you need me to do?"

Emil could have cried with relief, Kiku was one of the best tech experts in the academy, with his help, they could definitely do this.

"Get the rest of the Axis and come to our base tonight at 8:00. We're gonna have a planning session and we can show you the drive video."

"Alright." Kiku agreed.

Emil exhaled as he stood and Kiku spun back to his keyboard.

"Thank's a lot, Kiku. We're gonna bring him home."

Kiku nodded.

"There's not a doubt in my mind."

 ** _In one of the training gyms._**

"AII-YAH! You must be crazy, aru!" Yao exclaimed.

"Sounds totally epic to me!" Alfred cried happily.

"I have only been meeting this 'Tino' one time, but I know he is being a good person." Ivan murmured.

"Why would you be telling us this, Lukas?" Arthur questioned.

Lukas sighed.

"We can't do this alone. We need the Allies."

"Non! Why would we get involved in some insane scheme the Headmaster doesn't even know about? Good cause or not it's suicide!" Francis pointed out.

Lukas locked eyes with Yao, amber gold meeting violet gray.

Yao knew his younger siblings all owed their freedom and possibly their lives to Tino, and now Tino needed his teams help.

"Where do we meet you, aru?" Yao asked firmly.

"EH!?"

Everyone else on the Allies turned on him in shock.

The edges of Lukas's lips tugged upward yet again.

"At the Nordic base, 8:00. We'll be planning there, and moving as soon as we have a set plan."

"See you then, aru." Yao agreed as the rest of this team stuttered, not really wanting to get involved with this.

Lukas bobbed his head once.

"See you then."

 ** _At the Nordic's base, 7:59 PM_**

"We're a-here!" Italy sang as he burst through the door, followed by a panting Japan and an unreadable Germany.

For some reason, Italy had rallied his team into running to the base.

"Great." Lukas said.

The Allies stared at the Axis.

"We're...doing this with the Axis?"

"AAAAAAHHH! FRANCE!"

Italy was cowering behind Germany, and all the Allies were on edge.

Minus Yao, who was hugging his little brother and insisting on how they should do more jobs together.

"Onii-san. Please...I need personal space." Kiku moaned quietly, his face flushed pink as he clutched at his laptop and Yao cuddled him.

"We needed the top three teams. That would be the Allies, the Axis, and us, the Nordic 4. But, if you guys will agree to work together, just this once, we can be the Nordic 5 again." Emil said.

Arthur sighed and looked across his teammates faces.

Francis shrugged, "Don't put me in the same group with Germany."

Ivan smiled creepily. "We can all become one, da?"

"No, Ivan, not one. Friends, maybe, but not one." Yao lectured sternly, he'd finally released Kiku, who'd dissolved into a stuttering mess after his brother had crushed him with his overenthusiastic hug.

"I think this'll be boss! We'll be hero's! Of course, _I'll_ be the best hero, but you guys can be like...my sidekick's! How about that?" Alfred exclaimed happily, pumping his fist in the air above his head.

"Ignore him. That's just his way of saying, yes, we're in."

Kiku had recovered from Yao's affection attack, and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose while saying.

"The Axis will contribute to Tino's rescue as well."  
"Nien. We can't work with the Allies, we do this without them or we don't do it at all." Germany said firmly.

Kiku and Feliciano both jumped, with this trio, what Ludwig said went.

"Fine. Don't help the guy who got captured protecting Kiku's siblings."

Lukas said tauntingly.

Kiku glanced up at the imposing blonde team leader.

"I-I...if the Axis will not assist, than I shall do so without them." Kiku said shakily, not used to going against the will of his team members.

Germany scowled, than rubbed his forehead for a few moments, as if stimulating his brain.

"Ludwig, c'mon. Tino's life is at stake here. I don't think we can handle losing him again." Mathias begged.

The other Nordic's nodded, various degrees of pleading in their eyes.

Germany exhaled hard and groaned when he glanced at the Allies again before walking into the Nordic's living room area and settling into an armchair.

He leaned his elbows on his knees as Feli and Kiku joined him, Kiku settled on his knees on the floor, which appeared to be his preferred sitting position, and Feliciano splayed himself onto the back of one of the couches.

Germany locked his fingers together, and the first meeting of the Axis, Allies, and Nordic's was called to order.

"Alright...what have you got in mind?"

 ** _The next day. 11:30 PM Morgan Corporations Skyscraper._**

"I still think this is a terrible plan." Arthur had been trolling on like this during the entire hour they'd all spent crammed into the back of the Allies's car.

Asking for permission to take a single team cruiser out this late at night was hard to obtain, but the top team of the academy had managed it. Unfortunately, since already one car linked to the Hetalia Academy was loose on the town, it would have been unwise to ask to take out the Axis's tricked out sports car and the Nordic's tank like van.

And, thus, ten of the most dangerous members of the Hetalia student body were sitting on the floor and each other as Feliciano's less than calm and controlled driving whisked them towards the Morgan Scraper.

"Dude, your crushing me!" Alfred yelled.

"Not like I asked for this seating arrangement!" Arthur growled, he was sitting in the American's lap, and looking none to happy about it.

Emil was sitting in Lukas's lap.

"Tell Li about this and I'll never talk to you again." Emil said as he studied the strange glint that bordered on joy in his brothers eyes.

 _Suppose he's reminiscing about when I used to sit in his lap and we would watch cartoons on the weekends..._

The Icelandic pondered this as Yao squirmed uncomfortably in Ivan's lap, he'd been landed with the Russian because everyone else had paired up so quickly he'd had no other choice.

Ivan looked simply delighted with the entire situation, of course, Ivan looked delighted at any given moment in time, except, of course, when someone threatened his sisters or pissed him off.

"WHOA!" Everyone screamed as they all were flung to the right, Ivan catching Yao around the waist to stop him from doing a face plant into the van's desks.

Arthur had tossed his arms around Alfred's neck to halt his own swift descent towards the floor.

Emil and Lukas had been flung from their seat in the back and rolled around the floor, ending up hugging against the far wall.

"ARE WE OUT OF CONTROL!?" Mathias wailed as he clung to Francis's cape.

"Nope!" Feli sang.

"IMBECILE!" Germany screamed as he seized Kiku by the back of the collar to stop him from slamming into the wall and possibly snapping his glasses on impact. The small japanese flailed like a flag in heavy wind from his jacket. The van's tires screeched on the asphalt as they did several revolutions around the front right wheel, finally, they swung up onto the left two wheels, and with a creak, dropped back down.

"We're a-here!" Feli called.

The second the car rolled to a halt Yao jumped away from Ivan, Emil stood up quickly, and Alfred shoved his british teammate off of him and onto the dark colored floor.

"Bloody hell, Italy! Was that what passes as driving in your country!?"

The blonde brit demanded as he stalked towards the tiny italian that has just hopped merrily from the driver's side of the van.

"Sorry, England! There was this cute a-little kitty in the road and I just couldn't risk a-hitting him! So I swerved around him and it took me a sec to get us back a-under control!" Italy sang as if he had not a care in the world.

"Besides, we're right where you a-told me to be!"

Britain looked ready to strangle the easygoing boy but restrained himself.

"Let's just get this over with, coms?"

Kiku passed out the links and than gave each operative a small backpack.

"Now, we don't know where it is that Finland is being held within the facility, so we're going to spread throughout the building planting..."  
He gestured to the backpacks, not wanting to say it out loud for fear that they were already under surveillance.

"If you find Finland, report with your com so the others know to stop searching rooms and continue with their set up. Once everyones out, we end this, once and for all."

"All in to save Finny and for the epic three way team-up?"

Mathias suggested, putting his hand out at the center of the circle the group had formed when they'd scrambled from the back of the van.

Lukas rolled his eyes.

"Your annoying, Den."

Still, he put his hand atop his teammates.

One by one around the circle, all the other's joined until only Ludwig hadn't put his hand atop Alfred's.

"C'mon bro, we're all in the same academy...bring it in!" Alfred taunted, throwing an arm over the taller teens shoulders.

Germany groaned and set his hand upon the eleven others.

"Hetalia on three? One...two...three!"

Mathias cheered.

"HETALIA!" All of the other students chanted, tossing their hands into the air.

"On that note, let's move!"

All of them bolted and fanned out, heading for their entry points.

* * *

 _ **To quote Den, epic three way team up! Please favorite, please follow, and please review! Thanks!**_


	15. Operatives at work

**_Just wanna let you know, this story is PRE TYPED, it's an idea I've been working on for a while and happened to finish so I decided to post like some of my other completed stories! (The Dragon's Journey Home, No Matter What, All the Trouble That your Worth, are a few) This also means that my actual working stories, (Draconem Rising and the Chrysalis Academy, to name a couple) Will not be ignored!_**

* * *

 ** _Ok, we're going into the mission and seeing sides from several of the different operatives! Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _In pipe leading to the defective storage closet_**

"Yet again, gross..." Emil had, for the second time now, crawled through the sewer pipe and into the storage closet.

"What..." Emil hissed as he wormed his fingers into the grill that had been welded into place across the pipe opening, slapping at it several times.

"I assume they found out where you all got in last time." Kiku's voice floated through the earpiece.

"Well what do I do?" Emil grumbled as he yanked at the grill, he couldn't support himself within the tube forever.

"This is America, peeps, and I'm on my way to Iceland's location, hang tough, I'll be there in a flash!"

"And what do you plan on doing?" Emil questioned.

"You'll find out, bro!"

"I suggest retreating down into the tunnel, Iceland." Kiku said urgently.  
"Don't need to tell me twice." Emil released the grate and dropped back into the sewer tunnel below, landing and bending his knees slightly to absorb the impact.

"Alright pal, the hero has arrived!"

America's grinning, bespectacled face appeared, criss crossed by the grill.

"Step back!"

At this, Emil backed several feet down the tunnel.  
"What's your..." He began to ask when a loud, grinding buzz saw noise.

"I'll chop this baby into bits!"

With sparks flying, America had pulled out his miniature chainsaw and was tearing away the grate, laughing maniacally.

With a final yank, he finished a clumsy circle around the edge of the pipe and the grate tumbled down into the tunnel, landing with a splash and sinking down into the few feet of liquid at Emil's front.

"Whoa..."

Emil yet again wriggled up the pipe.

America extended his hand and Emil seized it, America easily heaving Emil's entire weight out of the pipe and into the building with one arm.

"Geez, overkill much? And talk about loud, we're lucky Morgan's so confident in his facade that he doesn't bother with a ton of guards." Emil muttered as he stared at the mutilated vent.

America let out an obnoxious laugh that Emil quickly silence with a glare.

"It's just the way I roll, man. Gotta jet, see you after we finish this awesome quest. Hero out."

And just like that, with no fear, no apprehension, and no forethought whatsoever, Alfred F. Jones was long gone down the opposite hall.

"Is he crazy?"

Emil questioned Kiku via com link.

"Perhaps..." Was the Japanese teens uncertain reply.

Emil glanced in the direction the reckless American had disappeared in with a disapproving look on his face.

"Nutcase..." He decided finally before taking off in the other direction, moving towards the lower levels in the ominous lair of their enemy.

 ** _Meanwhile, with England..._**

"Get out of my bloody way!" The brit shouted out as he kicked another security officer into the wall.

The man slid unconscious to the ground as England sighed and wiped imaginary dust from his shoulders.

"Now that that's out of the way..." He murmured as he knelt by the corner to begin working on his assignment.

Unbeknownst to him, another guard was sneaking silently up behind him.

He was reaching slowly for his gun, about to take down the intruder.

"VIVA LA FRANCE!"

Francis came hurtling suddenly down the hallway and tackled the man about to shoot his teammate, slamming him into the wall.

"Smack!"

The frenchman spun back on his heel and kicked the attacker across the face.

"Smack!"

He followed up with uppercut to the stomach.

"Smack!"

He spun a final time and slammed his fist into the offenders face, knocking him aside, where he thudded to the ground, dead to the world.

"Smack!" He cried a final time for good measure.

"Bloody hell, what was that all smacking...oh." Britain had finished his job and crossed his arms, staring skeptically down at the now less than threatening form of the man who had been about to kill him, only to be taken out by a blonde french teenage repeatedly yelling 'smack'.

"You know, you could have finished that with one blow, and you didn't have to yell 'smack' each time."

"You need to learn gratitude, you black sheep!"

"You need to learn stealth, you bloody frog!"

"I saved you life!"

"I've saved your's before!"

"And when you did I said 'thank you' you should try and learn how sometime, BLACK SHEEP!"

"BLOODY FROG!"

" _MON DIEU!_ WHY DO YOU ASSOCIATE ME WITH A FROG!?"

"SHUT UP WE'RE ON A BLOODY MISSON!"

"I KNOW! AND WE SHOULD REALLY BE MORE QUIET, OUI!?"

 ** _Meanwhile, with Germany..._**

Ludwig smashed his fist into the charging guard's face, causing him to go unconscious upon impact.

 _Why does every attacker assume I'm not as strong as I look...not to brag but...imbecile, stay focused, a comrades life is at stake!_

Though the abrasive German had never on very close quarters with the Finnish student, he did remember Tino's bright personality, how he seemed to cause a bit more laughter and a few more grins the second he entered the room.

 _Am I actually thinking this right now!?  
_

Ludwig groaned to himself, he was being infected by all of these willy do-gooders around him.

But, let it never be said that the leader of the Axis powers would every shirk from his duty, and thus he knelt at the exact corner Kiku had instructed him to and unzipped his backpack.

As he began carefully attaching and activating the device, he thought to himself.

 _I pray someones found that Finn by now..._

 ** _In the underground area of the Morgan skyscraper._**

Emil slithered through the empty, cavern like hallways, dodging back and forth, always keeping a wall at his back, surprised at the lack of guards.

 _Suppose that since the security up top, mostly outside, is so tight, they don't bother to waste men down here._

Emil concluded in his mind as he halted his pace to remove and plant one of the devices Kiku had given him. Each of the ten operatives moving within the building that night had three of these dangerous gadgets on them.

After carefully triple checking to make sure the piece was in proper position and ready to do it's job, Iceland tossed the backpack back over his shoulders and continued on his way.

He shivered inadvertently, winter was moving in quickly, soon enough the town would be coated with blankets of snow.

"Wait..."  
He froze in his step as he recalled the image of Tino, shivering in his cell.

He looked instantly to the wall he'd been sprinting passed for several yards now.

Cement, the wall in the room Tino was trapped in had been the same material, the same color as well.

All thoughts of planting his weapons were gone as Emil backtracked and began to walk slowly down the whole hall, looking though the window on each door. Storage and metal filing cases. He was down this hallway, he didn't have another device to place in this one, so he broke into a run back to the opposite end and took the stairs down to the very bottom floor. He winced when he heard voices above him, someone was descending.

He hurriedly finished his own descent and slipped beneath the last flight of stairs, pushing himself back into the shadows of this badly lit area.

Holding his breathe and running through the different escape tactics he knew in his brain, Iceland crouched low in the corner, hoping that they wouldn't both the glance through the slat staircase and spot his lithe form. While well concealed beneath his hastily pulled up black hood and cargo jacket, he knew if the people on their way down just happened to take a closer look, he'd be in worse shape than Tino.

Emil let out a sigh of relief when he heard the door close on the level above him, the group had moved into the floor he'd exited not even two minutes earlier.

Taking a moment to breathe again, Iceland turned and pushed his way into the final level.

These were cells, Emil could tell at a glance. The window's were reenforced glass, criss crossed with gray strips that held the feeble material strong.

Either way, the windows were far to small to escape through, and at the very bottom level, their were no windows to the outside to jump through.

Worry building within him by the second, the youngest of the Nordics stepped forward, glanced into each cell, the sound of his footsteps resounding, echoing eerily through the deserted hall.

The very last door, he'd already come to the very last door.

All of the other cells had contained the same thing, an empty metal chair bolted to the floor in the center of the room, and nothing else, nothing else at all. Not wanting to postpone Tino's possible rescue any further, Emil stepped forward and looked through the glass.

There he was, slumped over slightly and staring dulling at the ground, knees caving inward, eyes glassy and lifeless, he seemed so exhausted, so much that he didn't have the energy to support himself.

"Tino..." Emil breathed.

The tech specialist looked terrible, never in the time he'd known him, lived with him, ate with him, and trained with him had Emil every seen Tino looking so hopeless and broken.

 _That's exactly what he looks like, broken._

Iceland crouched down before the lock barring his entry, riffling through his pack.

After a brief search, Emil retrieved his lock pick set.

Moving quickly as possible, Emil began to pick the lock, sliding the wires into the opening, he worked his way through the tumblers, attempting to make them align.

At last, with a faint click, the lock cooperated, and when he twisted the knob, it opened.

He couldn't stand it any longer, and so, taking a deep breath, holding it for a moment, than releasing it only to take another, Emil called out.

"Finny?"

* * *

 _ **"Yay cliffhanger!"**_

 _ **No one has said that since the last time I made this joke. Yup, I did it again, another cliffhanger. Is Tino ok? Is he hurt? Is he dead? No, don't worry, he's not dead. Really, he's not, I swear. Well, please favorite, please follow please review! Thanks for reading!**_


	16. Alive and breathing

**_Just wanna let you know, this story is PRE TYPED, it's an idea I've been working on for a while and happened to finish so I decided to post like some of my other completed stories! (The Dragon's Journey Home, No Matter What, All the Trouble That your Worth, are a few) This also means that my actual working stories, (Draconem Rising and the Chrysalis Academy, to name a couple) Will not be ignored!_**

* * *

 _ **Ok, warning, this chapter contains major FLUFFINESS**_ ** _, if you can not handle squealing or spontaneously 'awwwwwww'-ing like the fangirl or fanboy you know you are (Your on fanfiction, I rest my case) you should not read this chapter! Well, hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

"Finny?" Emil called out.

No reply, just an audible sharp inhale at the sound of the familiar voice sending a familiar nickname echoing into the chamber that previously only held so much grief.

Emil, still crouching on one knee as he had when he'd picked the lock, pushed open the door slowly, and when it finally swung open fully on it's own, he saw Tino staring at him like he was a ghost, eyes no longer dull and almost empty, but full of astonishment and fear.

 _Naturally, he ought to think I'm a ghost, he thinks I'm dead._

"Finny? Are you ok?" Emil questioned as he entered, keeping himself low to the ground as if an attack may come from any angle, also mentally scolding himself the instant the words left his mouth, obviously Tino was _not_ ok.

Tino looked about two seconds away from screaming, Emil could tell his throat was already constricted and prepped to scream itself raw, his shoes skittered across the floor helplessly and Emil instantly took note of the handcuffs pinning the teen to the bolted down chair. He'd spent over a week brooding and grieving, having nothing else to do locked away down here, and there was one of the ones he'd been grieving for, right there, walking through the doorway.

"I-I-I...I'm sorry...I'm sorry I got you k-killed...i-i-it was m-my fault..." Tino stuttered out, his usually brilliant brain still in a lapse, this was the best he could come up with.

A grin spread slowly across Emil's face and he burst into a fit of smothered laughter.

Tino didn't know why Emil was laughing, he didn't know why Emil was here, and he still thought Emil _had_ to be a ghost, perhaps a spirit wanting vengeance.

"A-Are you m-mad?"

This sentence caused Emil to double over at the waist with frantic laughter, eyes wide, and Tino saw the clunky backpack, the swinging cords of the cargo jacket, the redness tinting his cheeks as he sucked down uneven breaths through his cackling and found himself wishing more and more that somehow, this Emil was alive, or at the very least a spirit sent from a better place.

Emil, after calming himself and checking the hall one more time to make sure they were alone, hurried into the room.

He had a tearful smile on his face.

"We thought you were dead, Finn..."

"I-I don't...I don't understand..." Tino was shaking his head and pushing himself farther and farther back, pulling at his bonds with already chaffed and scraped wrists.  
"What Morgan told you was a lie." Emil said clearly, resting a hand on Tino's shoulder.

 _If he's a ghost, his hand would have gone through me. His hand didn't go through me...his hand didn't go through me. Why didn't it go through?_

Tino's mind was filled with these bemused thoughts chasing each other back and forth throughout his consciousness.

"Me, Sve, Den, Nor, we're all fine. Alive, breathing, smiling, mourning, crying, laughing, all that mushy stuff. Morgan was trying to get to you, trying to make you crack. You were so strong, hanging on for so long even when you knew you didn't have a chance of rescue, and he was trying to get to you through the people you care for the most. But it was a lie." Emil said, slowly and calmly.

Tino took a very long moment to digest this.

"A-Alive?" He managed.

Emil nodded warmly.

"Yes, now we're getting you out of here."

Tino nodded shakily, his mind had been doing the best of absolutely nothing for almost two months now, and suddenly he was being hurled back into the deep end of life full force without so much as a warning.

Emil moved around to Tino's back and studied the cuffs keeping him attached to the chair.

Yet again pulling out his lock picking set, Iceland, after a minute of steady work, had undone the locks and allowed Tino the pull his wrists free.

This minute had given Tino the time to think, time to catch up on what had transpired beyond these four walls that had been his world the past weeks, and so when Emil stepped back over to the step of the chair he was enveloped in a hug by his shorter teammate.

"Your alive!" He cried out joyously.

Emil returned Tino's tackle hug, grateful that the older had moved first, he'd wanted to seize Tino in a hug the moment he'd laid eyes on him, alive and breathing, but he'd restrained himself.

"Yup, everyones alive, and no ones dead, at least not yet, it's great, isn't it?"

"The last time I'll ever take it for granted." Was Tino's whispered reply.

After a moment, the two reunited friends separated and stepped apart.

Tino staggered back down and sat in the chair again, shivering heavily.

"You ok?" Emil asked worriedly.

Tino put a hand over his stomach, groaning, and since his Hetalia uniform was in tatters, he was covered in goosebumps and freezing cold.

"What's the last full meal you had?" Emil demanded.

Tino shifted his gaze to the corner, not wanting to look the Icelandic in the face as he spoke. "What did have for lunch that day before we went to pick up Yao and Kiku?"

"He didn't feed you?" Emil felt his blood boil with rage.

"He did...just...not much...only enough to keep me from blacking out."

Emil sighed, taking in how much Tino was shivering.

"You do know it's about to start snowing outside, right?"

Tino gave a half hearted shrug, "Not really, I tried to count the days but I gave up after the first two weeks."

"Here." Iceland tossed off his backpack and shrugged off his cargo jacket, he still wore two thick layers beneath the jacket, so he was plenty safe from catching cold. Feeling awkward about the gesture but not wanting his friend to suffer any longer, swung the jacket from his back and around Tino's shoulders.

"You don't need too..." Tino began, moving to hand the jacket back.  
"I'll be fine, I'm more worried about you catching hypothermia with nothing but a shredded dress shirt on. You look like you fell through a cheese grater." Emil shot back quickly.

Tino caved and tugged the coat, overlarge on him by several sizes, tighter around his shoulders, starting to feel truly warm for the first time since that dreadful day in the van.

"We're gonna have to move quickly, I still need to report that I found you, too." Emil mumbled as he bent and seized the pack, slipping it onto his back yet again.

"I can handle it!" Tino insisted, pushing himself to his feet again, gripping the edges of the jacket to keep it from sliding off.

Emil strode swiftly to the door, planning on making a point.

Tino wobbled over and leaned heavily on the wall when he made it.

"I guess I haven't gotten to move much. Only a handful of times when they'd drag me upstairs for one reason or another."  
Tino didn't elaborate on these 'reasons' and Emil chose not to pursue it.  
"Well, you can't ride on my back because this pack is to delicate to risk damage by carrying it a different way. So there's only one option left."

Emil bent before Tino could protest and lifted the smaller, now far lighter student into his arms, one arm behind his shoulders the other under his knees.

"I've already got your jacket, no need to make me feel even more helpless...hey, don't you just start running! Hey!"

Tino yelped weakly as Emil took off, adjusting to the added weight of Finland in his arms.

"Hey, what? I don't like it either but with the shape your in I can't let you try to keep up with me on your own two feet. You could have done it all those weeks ago, but not now. So just bear with me, alright?" Tino scowled but caved in, folding his arms under the thick cloth of the cargo jacket as Emil pulled him closer and picked up speed. He moved swiftly and silently up the stairs and slipped into the building again on the second floor.

He skidded to a halt and dropped to his knees, setting his weakened ally down in a seated position, leaning up against the wall, he removed his com and tossed it to him.

"Why not make a call while I rig this baby up?" He suggested, smirking.

Tino turned the com over in his hand.

"These are my design." He breathed, not thinking they would be using any of his equipment any more.

"Like everything but the devices our temporary replacement techie gave us that we use. If you ever left us, we'd have a reminder of you every mission we do. Now hurry up and call them."

Tino put the com to his ear and pressed at the buttons, his fingers knowing where to go, he'd put this thing together with those same fingers, after all.

"D-Den?" He tried, just loud enough for the com's mic to pick up.

"This is Denmark!" The loud, confident sounding voice that could belong to no other sounded from the earpiece.

"Need any help, Icy?" Mathias continued.

It was true, they were alive, any doubt that Tino had had melted away like a sliver of ice at last exposed to the warm, life giving sunlight.

"No, this is...Finland."

"FINNY!?"

Tino yanked the device away from his ear as Mathias blew his eardrum.

"Y-Yes...I'm so glad to hear your ok." Tino said when the Dane had calmed.

"I'm beyond glad to hear your voice man! Your alive! This is great! TAKE THAT!"

"Umm..." Tino heard a strangled shout in the background.

"Sorry, just some security that are less than willing to let me go. Gotta sign off for now, but I'll see you in the van, and be ready for the loudest welcome back bash this side of the planet when we get home!"

"I'm looking forward to it...see you."

The line went dead just as Emil let loose a swear.

"The wire's got twisted! They pulled from the sockets, now it won't detonate!" Emil groaned.

Tino scanned the opened panel, the mess of frayed wire and multi colored bundles were an open book for him to read.

"Let me try." Tino said with growing confidence in his voice.  
Tino pressed Emil's com back into his hand and moved onto his knees before the device.

With expert fingers, he wove through the wires, disentangling them, moving the cables into place and plugging them into different sockets and outlets that had been complete gibberish to Emil, but to Tino this language was second nature, and in mere minutes,

"All fixed." Tino announced proudly, wiping his forehead out of habit.

"You haven't lost your touch..." Emil murmured praisingly as he sealed the panel and affixed it to the wall.

Tino sighed and rubbed his eyes, after all that sitting around but rarely every getting even a wink of sleep, now of all times, he felt exhausted.

 _Maybe overstimulation..._

His intellect suggested, so Tino whipped his head from side to side once and focused on the task at hand.

"So your..." His question began.

"We figured you'd like Morgan to be taught a lesson with a bang." Emil said as he lifted the weaker boy and began to run again, Tino secretly relived he didn't have to hold himself up any longer.

"I'm clear, I attached two others on the way here, we need to get out, no point in going the sneaky route any longer, we're heading for the Allies van."

"The Allies? You got them to help?" Tino asked, impressed.

"Yeah, and the Axis."

"The Allies and the Axis, working together!?"

"Only because of what you did for China and Japan."

"What did I..."

Tino realized it with a start.

"But...they saved themselves..."

"If you hadn't had the bright idea to send them to that store in public, they would have been captured and used against the academy. But now, well, their Taiwan, Hong Kong, North Korea and South Korea. And team East Asia has been doing just fine. Japan and China were indebted to you for that, so they basically dragged the rest of their teams along with them."

"Huh..." Tino didn't offer much else as a response as Emil continued, bearing him along through the maze like passageways that made up the towering Morgan Skyscraper.

* * *

 ** _Well wasn't that adorable? I was debating doing the jacket thing but I figured 'Aw, what the heck?' so I did it. I hope you liked it, please favorite, please follow, please review, thanks!_**


	17. Help from above, literally

**_Just wanna let you know, this story is PRE TYPED, it's an idea I've been working on for a while and happened to finish so I decided to post like some of my other completed stories! (The Dragon's Journey Home, No Matter What, All the Trouble That your Worth, are a few) This also means that my actual working stories, (Draconem Rising and the Chrysalis Academy, to name a couple) Will not be ignored!_**

* * *

 _ **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

 _ **How do I do these things! I MISSED A WHOLE CHAPTER! CHAPTER SEVENTEEN WAS SKIPPED! I AM SO SO SO SORRY!**_

 _ **I feel so stupid right now, I was skimming through the story again and I realized it, no wonder no one was screaming at me for what happened to Russia. Ok, chapter seventeen, coming up after weeks of supposed completion.**_

 _ **:P I am such a scatterbrain...**_

* * *

They had made it into the first floor and Emil was sprinting through the maze of tile, the wheels in his mind churning as he mapped out their route to the door.

On the way, a certain annoying Dane burst from one of the side doors.

"Sup!?" He screamed as he skidded across the hall, crouching with his fingers just brushing the tiles, long caped black coat he wore on missions billowing and cap askew.

"Den!" Emil and Tino cried in unison.

"Great to see you, Finny! Are you hurt?" He asked, his joy at seeing his teammate alive replacing itself with worry about why he wasn't on his own two feet and was being cradled in Emil's arms instead.

"I..." Tino began his round-about explanation that would protect his dignity.

"He's to weak, hasn't eaten enough and hasn't moved enough to keep up."  
Emil said before the Finn could start his rant.

They continued toward the door when several armed members of Morgan's ranks came flying around the corner in hot pursuit.

"They rescued the prisoner!" One barked.

"Fire!" Another ordered.

Emil and Mathias, with a now drained Tino, hurled themselves around the next bend to avoid the spray of bullets that peppered the drywall behind them.

"This is Denmark accompanied by Iceland and a subdued Finland." Mathias began to speak into his earpiece.

"Hey!" Tino protested weakly against being referred to as 'subdued' but the heaviness weighting his eyelids wasn't exactly helping his case.

"We're being pursued by armed hostiles and have already been fired upon. Alternate routes?"

Kiku, in the van with Feli manning the wheel, and all of the other operatives minus Ivan surrounding him, clattered away at the keyboard built into the desktop, selecting their trackers and scanning the screen through his glasses lenses.

"Take the next right and try the window." He finally told the Nordics via com.

"I'll break it, you dive through." Den told Iceland.

Finland's head was starting to nod, eyelids drooping lower and he struggled for consciousness.

"Here go's!" Mathias ran at the large window and jumped into a side kick.

He shattered the glass with his boot and went flying uncoordinatedly through, rolling across the grassy lawn and springing to his feet.

"Pass him out!" He reached back.

Emil hurriedly handed Tino through the window and hopped onto the ledge.

"Incoming!" He yelped as he dropped, just in time to avoid a snatching hand of one of Morgan's goons.

Dashing madly across the lawn in wild zigzagged patterns, attempting to throw off their attackers aim, the two of them made for the gate.  
"Pick us up! Hurry!" Emil screamed into the earpiece.

"Italy!" Kiku relayed.  
"VE~!" The italian sang happily, curl bouncing as he stomped on the gas, sending them screeching around and towards the gates of the scraper.

The van had a battering ram disguised as a bike rack on the roof.

With the press of a button, Feliciano lowered the ram down to the front of the van.

"VIVA ITALIA!" He cried out as he floored the gas.

"Aii-yah! Watch it, Italy, aru!" Yao cried out as he seized the chair he was sitting on, several others rolled to the back of the van like balls across a tilted table.

They smashed the gates and Feli spun the wheel hard, swinging them around.

Lukas threw open one of the backdoors.

The three fleeing Nordic's arrived, Lukas seizing Emil's arm, dragging him into the van, and shoving him into the far back, placing several older operatives between him and the door, away from any threat.

Emil would have complained about the way they all moved to protect him though he was perfectly capable of doing it himself, but now, he knew, was hardly the time. Lukas reached own and gripped the sleeve of Mathias's coat, hauling him and Tino, still being carried, into the car.

"We're being boxed in!" Feli wailed in terror as several more of Morgan's goons moved around the van. He didn't want to attempt ramming them, he could accidentally kill someone.

If Germany was driving, they'd be halfway down the street, but Italy just didn't have it in his heart to be a killer.

That was when Ivan came barreling out of the doors, and at that very moment, everyone in the van agreed that not even a tank could stop that Russian now.

His powerful, lightning fast, and insanely overpowering fighting style had the goons falling like no more than bunch of bowling pins before him.

That was when one of the more resilient of the squads men that Ivan had thought unconscious propped himself up and raised his pistol.

Ivan jerked forward as the bullet tore into him, a cry of pain fight out from between his gritted teeth.

"Russia! Operative shot, bros!" America bellowed, shoving open one of the doors and charging to aid Ivan, who was now on one knee and clutching at his right shoulder, his coat being stained an even darker red.

"I'll help him!" Yao surprised himself and everyone else by diving from the back of the van as America jumped back, nearly losing his glasses, somehow, the shooter had just been violently knocked out by a stun shot from above. America scanned the skies for the mysterious gunner as Yao crouched by his teammates side.

"C'mon, we have to get you in the van, aru!" The Chinese exclaimed, pulling Ivan's left arm over his shoulder and standing, letting the mammoth seventeen year old lean heavily against him.

China half helped half dragged Russia to the van, once there France grabbed his coat and pulled.

"Hurry, _mon ami!_ We need to move now!" He said in a panicked voice, blonde tresses sticking to his sweat beaded forehead, he'd done his fair share of fighting and running during this mission, as had all of them.

At last, Ivan was in the van, Alfred retreated from downing another charging attacker, leapt nimbly onto the bumper and inside.

Another man managed to wedge himself into the door halfway before it could close, and aimed his pistol directly at Tino.

"Watch it!" Mathias roared, lunging to shove the man away and defend his friend.

Just before he could pull the trigger, the offending soldier of Morgan's eyes went wide out of no where and he slumped, America kicking him from the doorway and slamming the door behind him.

All eyes were directed to Ivan and Tino, the strange fact that all of the men attempting to pursue them were being taken down by an invisible menace swallowed up by the worry filling the tight space. Tino had dropped unconscious during the action, and Ivan was now mumbling Russian swear words under his breath.

"Hang on, we'll get you patched up at the academy." Yao promised, right at is teammates side, even though there wasn't much other choice in means of seating, he'd placed himself there the instant they'd gotten into the van.

Who knew eight months living with the Russian could change Yao's perspective of the towering teen so much?

" _Da..._ " Ivan hissed.

As they flew through the city, Feli breaking every possible speed limit out there, America thought back as he gazed vaguely out the back windows.

 _What stopped the man who shot Ivan?_

 ** _Back at the Hetalia Academy._**

"We need to take him to the infirmary, aru." Yao said sternly as he helped Ivan from the back of the van, the heavily dressed teen was still spewing curse words under his breath out of pain.

"Both of them." Lukas reminded as he stepped from the van carrying Tino, the Finn's head lolled about and his arm dangled limply, like the form a broken doll.

"Right."

As they all hurried toward the infirmary wing, Emil thought he saw a shadow move and snapped his head back just in time to see a flash of red and black squared off coattails disappear back toward the dorms.

Emil shook his head, he'd think about that another time.

Soon enough all of them arrived at the infirmary, and the nurses, while astonished at both Tino's breathing body and Ivan's deep bullet wound, set to work instantly.

The Allies and Axis stayed with the injured, and the Nordic's decided that now, of all times, was a good time to go speak to Headmaster Rome.

 ** _In Headmaster Rome's office._**

"YOU DID WHAT!?"

The pajama clad Romulus's voice pricked at the four Nordic's ear drums.

The Headmasters nightcap had a fuzzy ball at the end of it, and it swung into his face only to be batted away violently by the astonished Rome.  
"C'mon, Headmaster, can you blame us? We found Tino! And he's alive! And Ivan will be fine, that guys as strong as an ox!" Mathias protested.

"Or a yak..." Lukas murmured to Emil, who nearly snorted but managed to keep his composure.

"I suppose..." Rome sighed.

"But you were in Morgan's base and didn't do anything except rescue! I know, in a rescue the one being rescued is top priority but still, you can't just pull that stunt without leaving a calling card."

"Sir...we strongly suggest you pull of a visual on the Morgan Skyscraper."

Berwald's deep voice spoke out for the first time.  
Rome raised an eyebrow but complied, tapping at the computer on his desk and revealing on the flat screen above him a live feed from a camera he'd had rigged on a lonely ledge across the street and a few doors down from the Morgan complex.

He studied it, the building was as immaculate as usual, save the mangled gate and the men scrambling away, racing from the scraper as if they ran from death itself.

"I'm not impressed."  
He said, looking back to the Nordic's.

"Sve?" Mathias prompted.

Sweden checked his watch.  
"Five...four...three...two...one."  
All of the explosives that the teams had planted simultaneously went off, blowing gaping holes in the sides of the building, causing rooms the catch fire and shattered glass from the shockwave to rain down.

Rome's eyes widened slightly and an extreme frown appeared on his face, that of someone who was trying very hard to keep a straight face.

Emil slapped a high five with Mathias smugly , Lukas crossed his arms in a satisfied gesture, and Berwald simply lowered his arm and tilted his head back for a better view of the destruction onscreen.  
Rome's mouth had dropped open slightly when the scraper had been crippled.

"You..."

"Planted explosives while we were in there, c'mon, Headmaster, you think we don't pay attention in class?" Mathias teased.

Rome sighed and than a willy grin spread across his face.  
"Alright, boys. Just this once, I'll let you use a get out of jail free card. Your home free, but next time you pull this kind of mission under my nose, actually knock the building down."

The four were celebrating each in their own way all the way down the hall.

* * *

 _ **Ok, does that help with why Russia was in the infirmary? Good, please favorite, please follow, please review and let me know what you think of this lost chapter! Thanks!**_


	18. The final piece of the puzzle

**_Just wanna let you know, this story is PRE TYPED, it's an idea I've been working on for a while and happened to finish so I decided to post like some of my other completed stories! (The Dragon's Journey Home, No Matter What, All the Trouble That your Worth, are a few) This also means that my actual working stories, (Draconem Rising and the Chrysalis Academy, to name a couple) Will not be ignored!_**

* * *

 ** _Two weeks later._**

"You feeling better, big guy?" Emil asked as Ivan walked out of the infirmary with a bound up shoulder after a check up.

His usual cheerful smile told Emil the answer.

" _Da_ , the bullet is not being hitting anything important. Removed and bandaged up. I do not train for a few weeks, month maybe, and, yay! All better!"  
"Great. Sorry again about dragging you out and than you getting shot like that." Emil and the rest of the Nordic's had apologized at least twenty times apiece, but he felt the need to do it again.

"I said it was being fine. I am glad to have been helping a friend. I am also glad that we have all become the friends." Russia than nodded to Emil and walked away.

Emil thought about it, friends with the huge scary russian who's laugh scared lesser beings into hiding?

Why not?

He walked back toward the Nordic base, stopping by it on his way to the library to grab a book he needed to put back.

He opened the door and was met with a most welcome sight and sound.

The sight of Finland hammering away at his explosive do-dads, looking healthy and, as alway, an uplifting smile on his face.

"Hiyaa!"

Was the welcome sound, the unique hello that had always heralded the arrival of the blonde.

Tino waved his wrench at Emil in greeting before returning to work.

"Hey, we're meeting in the mess hall at dinner with the others, right?"

"Ya! I invited Vash too, hope that's ok?" Tino called as Emil retrieved his book from the living room, where Mathias lay snoring on the couch.

"Cool with me." The gray sliver haired boy replied, waving over his shoulder and ignoring the miniature explosion that was followed by the yelping of an awakened Mathias and burst of Tino's excited laughter, as he walked out of the base and headed for the library.

Emil arrived and returned the book, than began browsing in the very back corner of the huge, naturally lighted oasis for any and all literature lovers.

He spotted Vash studying at the back corner desk.

 _Far away from everyone, keeping his distance, as usual. That gunner's got something wrong with him, I swear, but then who here doesn't?_

Emil thought to himself, than, with a start, eyes widening with shock for not seeing it sooner, he realized what the last piece of the puzzle had been.

 _Vash has only opened up to Tino, and Vash is a sniper._

"Hey...Vash?"

The Swiss's head snapped up from his workbook, his blonde bobbed hair swinging up at the sudden reaction, surprise momentarily in his eyes before they morphed to irritated at being disturbed.

"Yes?" He asked testily.

"What were you up to the night of our shenanigans at Morgan Skyscraper?"  
The blonde instantly took on an very guilty averted expression.

"Um...studying." He said quickly, eyes darting away for a moment before returning.

Emil raised an eyebrow at him.

Switzerland matched his gaze, "Why do you ask?" He shot back.

Emil shrugged, "Oh, just that we had some unexpected help that night, and I was wondering if you knew who it was. We could have all been captured, and several probably killed, if _that person_ hadn't helped us out."  
Switzerland stood and lifted up his book, planning on studying elsewhere.

"Well, I suppose _that person_ must have been a total idiot, sneaking out under his superiors noses, risking his team waking up and catching him doing something so unlike him. Only to end up snatching his teams car, and risking his neck to climb to a less than secure ledge perch on the adjacent building to the Morgan Skyscraper, just to gun down those men trying to kill his even more idiotic friends. That person is also probably still shocked that he actually did something that stupid for people he thinks of as friends. Maybe he's even more shocked than that by the fact that he even has friends!"

He grumbled as he walked by.

Emil sniggered and stuffed his hands into his pockets as he studied the older students retreating red and black coattails, squared off at the ends.

"Thanks, Vash."  
Vash turned his head slightly and nodded, just barely, so much that if Emil hadn't been waiting for it he could have missed it.

The Swiss sniper than turned his back completely on the Icelandic.

"I have no idea what your talking about."  
He said, and walked away.

 ** _In the Mess Hall._**

Alfred was teasing Ludwig, Ludwig was ignoring him, Arthur and Francis were two bad words away from a fist fight, Lukas was sitting next to Emil and neither were really paying attention to Mathias's chatter. Tino was talking animatedly to Berwald, Yao was scolding Ivan about trying to train at the gym so soon after his injury, Kiku was quietly agreeing with his brother, and on the end of the table Vash was looking increasingly close to shooting something and/or someone as he stabbed repeatedly at the table with his fork, wondering how much force it he would have to throw it with the pierce one of his moron friend's clothes.

Finally, Feliciano talked over everyones voices.

"WHO WANTS PASTA!?"

He passed out all of the plates of food to everyone, yes, they had let Feli order for them, and it was as a decision no one was regretting, seeing as Arthur had been the next volunteer.

The italian was scarfing down his food, and the german of the group was lecturing him about table manners. All around them, the students of the Hetalia Academy were buzzing like bees over the latest topics. Mostly the crazy mission pulled by the Nordic's, Allies, and Axis. Everyone was questioning them, praising them, calling them completely insane, but most of all everyone was clustering around Tino, asking him about how he was, what it had been like, and if he was doing well. He dodged all questions involving what had gone on during his captivity, but was glad to say that he was feeling just fine and was none the worse for wear.

He still hadn't confided in any of his teammates about whatever it was he'd faced in that lonely cold gray room, but they wouldn't press him about it, and knew that he'd tell them what had happened in time. At the moment Vash he decided enough was enough and was threatening Feli with his peace prize yet again, Feli was wailing for help and Germany looked two seconds away from cracking both of the screaming europeans over the head. Arthur and Francis were rolling on the floor in a fist fist, swinging punches at each other and yelling insults.

That was when the speaker crackled to life, and everyone fell silent and still, Arthur clutching at Francis's collar and Francis pulling Arthur's hair.

"Nordic 5, I have a mission for you, please report to my office!"  
Rome's voice announced.

Berwald stood at once, Emil sucked down the last of his spaghetti and followed, Lukas right behind him, and Mathias already exclaiming over what this new adventure would be.

Tino's smile brightened just a bit more as he watched the four of them, in a single row, heading down the hallway, the space between Mathias and Berwald looking empty, just a slight opening, just big enough for him to fill.

The Finn bolted to his feet after saying goodbye to the rest of their friends.

The Axis, Allies, and a certain Swiss Sniper looking fondly after the reunited team, now stronger than ever before.

Tino ran after his teammates, calling out.  
"Hey, everyone, wait for me!"

 ** _Well, I did it. Thats it. The end. Let me know if you want me to make a sequel, give me some plot idea's, because if you do I will most defiantly work on one! With that, this is Amethyst, saying, please favorite, please follow, and please review! Thanks again for reading!_**


	19. Call me unnoticed

_**Guess what!**_

 _ **The next story in the Call us Hetalia series, Call me unnoticed, has been posted! If you enjoyed Call us Hetalia I really do hope you'll go and check out the newest trouble the teams we all love, the Axis, the Allies, and of course the Nordics, have gotten themselves into! Thanks a so much for reading this story, and I hope you'll enjoy the next one!**_

 _ **Thanks again,**_

 ** _Amethyst ;)_**


End file.
